Vidas Secretas
by annalau05
Summary: Cuando el millonario griego Edward Cullen se vio obligado a abandonar a Isabella Dwyer, su hermosa amante, estaba seguro de que ella no sufriría demasiado. A pesar de toda la pasión que habían compartido, Isabella no le había permitido llegar hasta su corazón. Una mujer tan reacia al compromiso nunca podría ser su esposa. Adaptación.
1. Prologo

**Vidas secretas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y la historia es de Lucy Monroe yo solo la adapte para su disfrute.**

**Summary: Cuando el millonario griego Edward Cullen se vio obligado a abandonar a Isabella Dwyer, su hermosa amante, estaba seguro de que ella no sufriría demasiado. A pesar de toda la pasión que habían compartido, Isabella no le había permitido llegar hasta su corazón. Una mujer tan reacia al compromiso nunca podría ser su esposa.**

**Pero después de la separación, Edward descubrió que Isabella Dwyer no era quien él pensaba... y además estaba embarazada de un hijo suyo. ¡Ahora debía encontrarla y convertir a su antigua amante en su esposa!**

**Tras dejar a su amante, descubrió que estaba embarazada...**

**Prólogo**

Bella Swan apoyó la frente contra el borde del lavabo rogando que se le pasasen las náuseas matinales que sentía por tercera vez durante tres días consecutivos. Respiró trabajosamente y luego intentó enderezarse. Tuvo una leve sensación de repugnancia en el estómago, pero logró controlarla. Tenía que hacer algo todavía más desagradable que aquello: el test de embarazo.

Edward siempre había insistido en usar preservativos, así que ella no le dio importancia al retraso de su regla hasta que, tres días atrás, se despertó con ganas de vomitar. Al principio pensó que tenía la gripe, segura de que no estaba embarazada, ya que, a pesar de que el preservativo se les había roto hacía un mes, había tenido el período de forma normal una semana más tarde.

Seguía sin comprender cómo podía ser aquello posible, pero tenía todos los síntomas: los pechos doloridos, el constante cansancio, las lágrimas que había derramado cuando Edward le dijo que tenía que ir a Grecia y ausentarse del apartamento de París durante varios días... ella no lloraba nunca.

Siguió las instrucciones del test de embarazo. Diez minutos más tarde sintió que le daba un vahído al ver la línea azul que confirmaba que llevaba en su vientre un vástago de Edward Cullen.

Edward apretó los puños para controlar su frustración.

-Ya es hora, hombre. Tienes treinta años, ¿no? Necesitas una esposa, unos niños, un hogar -el anciano inclinó la cabeza cana con altanería y le lanzó a Edward una mirada que indicaba que se mantendría firme en sus trece…

-Todavía no estoy senil, abuelo -sonrió Edward. No quería discutir con su abuelo, que había sufrido un ataque al corazón hacía cinco días.

-No intentes conquistarme con tu simpatía -resopló el hombre que se había ocupado de criar a Edward y a su hermano desde que éstos perdiesen a su padres-. Ya sabes que no me afecta. Eres mi heredero y quiero irme a la tumba sabiendo que cumplirás con tu obligación con el apellido Cullen.

-No te vas a morir -dijo Edward, con el corazón oprimido.

-¿Qué sabemos nosotros? -se encogió de hombros su abuelo-. Ya estoy viejo, Edward. Mi corazón no es tan fuerte como antes. ¿Sería demasiado pedirte que te casases con Rosalie ahora? ¿Para qué retrasarlo? Es una joven encantadora. Será una perfecta esposa griega. Te dará descendencia Cullen -agitado, cerró los ojos, sin fuerzas tras el corto discurso.

Edward lo miró impotente. Los médicos que atendían a su abuelo querían que se sometiese a una operación de corazón, pero él se había negado en redondo.

-¿Por qué no quieres que te hagan el by-pass que recomienda tu médico?

-¿Por qué no quieres casarte? -replicó el anciano-. Quizá, si tuviese la ilusión de unos nietos, valdría la pena pasar por el dolor de una operación tan seria.

-¿Quieres decir que no te operarás si no me caso con Rosalie Hale? -preguntó Edward, poniéndose pálido.

Los profundos ojos azul oscuro se abrieron para mirar fijamente a Edward con toda la obstinación de la que podía ser capaz un Cullen.

-Exactamente -dijo el abuelo.

**Buenas noches yo ando por ****acá****como les ****prometí****con una nueva historia.**

**No me queda nada mas que agradecerles todos sus comentarios y la ganadora de las dos historias que les había planteado es esta, pero como soy muy buena les tengo una sorpresa...**

**Voy a adaptar ambas historias, así que les pido un poco de paciencia con las actualizaciones tratare de que sean en fin de semana pero les pido una disculpa si es que se complica :D**

**Como esta historia es la ganadora y si mis chantajes funcionan con un mínimo de tres comentarios (jajajajajaja) diciéndome que les parece este inicio mañana mismo colgare el primer capitulo de esta historia.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	2. Cap 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y la historia es de Lucy Monroe yo solo la adapte para su disfrute.**

**Capítulo 1**

Bella se alisó nerviosamente el plano vientre cubierto por el top que se abrochaba en la nuca y le dejaba la espalda al descubierto.

La agradable temperatura de finales de primavera le había permitido ponerse la sensual prenda para levantar un poco su hundida moral. De perfil, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su dormitorio. Su esbelto cuerpo enfundado en los ajustados pantalones de seda color champán y el top parecía no haber cambiado desde que él se marchase a Grecia.

Quizá saber que estaba embarazada de Edward se le notase en los temerosos ojos color chocolate que las lentillas convertían en verdes, pero todavía no le había afectado la silueta.

Se colocó la cadena de oro que le colgaba de las caderas y múltiples brazaletes tintinearon con su movimiento. Luego se retiró nerviosamente un mechón de cabello del rostro.

Su larga melena, que expertos profesionales habían rizado y teñido en distintos tonos de rubio parecía brillar como el sol cuando se la dejaba suelta y era el sello de Isabella Dwyer.

Pero ahora no se sentía como Isabella, la popular modelo y amante del magnate griego Edward Cullen. Sentía que era Bella Swan, la descendiente de una rancia familia de Nueva Orleans, educada en un colegio de monjas, horrorizada al pensar que estaba soltera y embarazada de su novio.

-Estás hermosa, _pethi mou_.

Bella se dio la vuelta. Edward se hallaba en el vano de la puerta con los llamativos ojos verdes relucientes de admiración.

Por un segundo, ella se olvidó de su estado, se olvidó de todo menos de lo mucho que había echado de menos a aquel hombre durante las últimas tres semanas.

-_Mon cher_, el tiempo parecía no pasar nunca cuando te marchaste! -exclamó, atravesando la habitación para apretarse contra su pecho.

Los fuertes brazos la apretaron en un convulso movimiento mientras el cuerpo masculino mantuvo una extraña rigidez.

-Sólo ha pasado un mes y has estado ocupada con tu trabajo. No puedes haberme extrañado tanto.

Sus palabras le recordaron a ella lo mucho que a él le había molestado que se negase a dejar su profesión de modelo cuando se hicieron novios, pero ella no había querido ser la mantenida de nadie.

Además, no habría podido hacerlo aunque hubiese querido: necesitaba el dinero que ganaba para ayudar a una familia cuya existencia él desconocía.

-Te equivocas. Por mucho que trabaje, te sigo extrañando. Un día. Una semana. Un mes. Todos me causan pena -le molestaba sentirse vulnerable. ¿Dónde había ido a parar la impertérrita elegancia y sofisticación que habían conquistado a Edward?

La primera grieta había aparecido cuando él se despidió de ella para ir a Grecia y ella había llorado. Después de dos semanas y media de vómitos al levantarse, un test de embarazo que había dado positivo y la reacción horrorizada de su madre ante la noticia, el personaje de Isabella Dwyer estaba en decidido peligro de extinción.

Edward intentó mantener la compostura, algo que le costaba trabajo hacer cuando se encontraba con ella. Era una Isabella desconocida para él: muy apegada, casi vulnerable. Pero sabía que no podía ser verdad. Hacía un año que, a pesar de que ella compartía su cuerpo con una generosidad que lo emocionaba, no le había entregado su corazón y había partes de la vida de ella que desconocía totalmente.

Su relación era moderna y libre de compromisos a largo plazo, algo que ella le había indicado a él con su comportamiento. En aquel momento, apretó su cuerpo contra el de él de forma provocativa y él rió.

-Lo que quieres decir es que lo que has echado de menos ha sido mi compañía en la cama, ¿verdad?

Aquél era el único sitio donde él estaba convencido de que ella lo necesitaba, ya que se negaba a que él la mantuviese y le demostraba con sus actos que prefería estar a veces separada de él a tener que dejar su carrera. Ninguna de estas cosas, sin embargo, le simplificaba la tarea de decirle lo que le tenía que decir.

En realidad, estaba seguro de que le resultaría más difícil a él hablar que a ella oír lo que tenía que decirle. A aquella mujer sofisticada le molestaría tanto como a él que se pusiese sentimental al despedirse de ella.

Isabella alargó los brazos y le rodeó con ellos el cuello, acariciándole el cabello de la nuca.

-Te he echado en falta, Edward. No tiene gracia cocinar para mí sola. Tampoco me gustó demasiado el Abierto de Francia sin tenerte a mi lado protestando cuando tu tenista favorito cometió una doble falta a punto de ganar.

Él frunció el ceño al recordar el partido. Ella le sonrió y su mirada le hizo pensar que tenía que darle la noticia antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo ya había reaccionado ante el contacto femenino.

-Tengo que darte una noticia.

-¿No puede esperar, _mon cherí_? -preguntó Isabella, preocupada por su tono.

Él intentó que lo soltase, pero ella se sujetó a su cuello con inusitada fuerza.

-Tenemos que hablar ahora -dijo él, tomándola de las muñecas.

Bella no quería hablar. No estaba lista para darle la noticia. Él la había seducido desde el primer momento y ella le había entregado su corazón, su cuerpo y su fidelidad como si hubiese sido su esposa. Pero no era su esposa, y no sabía cuál sería la reacción de él al enterarse de su embarazo.

-No -dijo, y movida más por el miedo que por el deseo, apretó sus caderas contra las de él-. No quiero hablar -sus pechos, libres de sujetador, rozaron la blanca camisa masculina a través de la fina seda del top-. Primero, esto.

-Isabella, no.

Soltando las manos de ella de su nuca, cometió el error de no sujetárselas.

-Edward, sí -dijo ella, metiéndolas por debajo de la chaqueta de él.

Él la miró, furioso, pero no le impidió que se la quitase y la dejase caer al suelo.

-Te deseo, Edward -sonrió ella, que necesitaba asegurarse de que eran dos mitades de un todo antes de poder hablarle del bebé que llevaba en su vientre y de quién y qué era ella en realidad-, podemos hablar más tarde.

Él la tomó por la cintura y la levantó hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

-Que Dios me perdone, pero yo también te deseo.

Hubo algo en su tono que ella no comprendió, pero sus cálidos labios le despertaron tal pasión que no pudo pensar en ello demasiado. Le tironeó de la corbata mientras él le desabrochaba rápidamente el top. Desabotonaron juntos la blanca camisa y ambas prendas cayeron juntas sobre la gruesa alfombra mientras sus labios permanecían unidos. Él la estrechó contra sí y los rígidos pezones femeninos rozaron el cálido pecho, haciéndola gemir de deseo.

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto -dijo Edward, pero ella no pudo responder conscientemente a sus palabras, tan sumida se hallaba en las emociones que le despertaba el roce de su piel tras un mes de separación. Él parecía estar igual de afectado, ya que sus brazos la apretaron hasta casi quitarle el aliento.

Segundos más tarde se hallaban en la cama, desprovistos del resto de su ropa, las manos recorriendo con ansia rincones ocultos, las bocas devorándose mutuamente.

Los gritos masculinos de placer se unieron a los de ella cuando llegaron al clímax juntos con una rapidez que nunca habían experimentado antes y que los dejó exánimes.

Bella apoyó su mano sobre el corazón de Edward. Todavía latía con el acelerado pulso de la pasión reciente.

-Un corazón fuerte -murmuró-. Un hombre fuerte -¿se volvería aquella fuerza en contra de ella al enterarse de lo que tenía que decirle?

Edward se envaró, como si tuviese una premonición de lo que estaba por venir. Se apartó y se levantó de la cama.

-Necesito una ducha.

Ella se quedó mirando al sexy gigante junto a su cama. Podía sentir la tensión emanando del cuerpo masculino.

-Voy contigo.

-Quédate aquí -dijo él, negando con la cabeza-. Enseguida vengo.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella. Aunque con el corazón oprimido por su rechazo, aceptó de buena gana otra excusa para retrasar la noticia que tenía que darle.

A los quince minutos, él salió del cuarto de baño vestido con su habitual elegancia.

-¿Tienes una reunión? -le preguntó ella al ver que él había elegido otro de sus trajes a medida en vez de un atuendo más cómodo.

La seriedad esculpió una máscara en el atractivo rostro varonil.

-Isabella, tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella, sentándose en la cama y cubriéndose con la sábana de la mirada verde que la había subyugado desde que se conocieron.

-Me caso.

-¿Ma... matrimonio?

-Sí -dijo él, los puños apretados a los lados, el cuerpo envarado con una tensión que ella no pudo ignorar más.

-Si esto es una declaración de matrimonio -dijo ella, incrédula. ¿Estaría bromeando?-. Se te da muy mal hacerlo.

-No seas ridícula -dijo él, con una mueca-. Eres una mujer dedicada a su profesión -hizo un violento gesto con el brazo-. Una mujer con tus ambiciones no sería la esposa adecuada para el heredero del imperio Cullen.

Un gélido estremecimiento la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me caso y, como es lógico, nuestra relación tiene que acabar -anunció, pálido.

-Me dijiste que no saldrías con otras mujeres mientras compartieses la cama conmigo. Dijiste que podía confiar en ti -dijo ella, sintiéndose utilizada, sucia.

-No me he acostado con nadie más -declaró él con un suspiro.

-Entonces, ¿con quién te casas? -exclamó ella.

-No la conoces -volvió a suspirar él, pasándose la mano por el pelo-. Se llama Rosalie Hale.

Griega. La otra era griega y probablemente educada para casarse con alguien con dinero y convertirse en la perfecta y sumisa esposa.

-¿Cuándo os conocisteis? -tenía que saberlo, aunque la pena la desgarrase.

-Desde que éramos niños. Es la hija de un amigo de la familia.

-¿La conoces de toda la vida y te acabas de dar cuenta de que la amas?

-El amor no tiene nada que ver con ello -dijo él con una risa cínica.

Nunca habían hablado de amor, pero ella quería a Edward con cada fibra de su ser y suponía que él también la amaba, aunque no en la misma medida, lo suficiente para hacer que resultase bien un matrimonio entre los dos ahora que estaba embarazada, pero estaba claro que él no creía en ese sentimiento.

-Si no amas a esa mujer, ¿por qué te casas con ella?

-Ha llegado el momento.

-Lo dices -tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta-, como si siempre hubieses planeado hacerlo.

-Así es.

Una súbita debilidad hizo que ella se tambalease.

-¿Estás bien, _pethi mou_? -jurando en griego, la sujetó por los brazos.

¿Qué se creía? ¿Cómo iba a estar bien? Le acababa de decir que iba a casarse con otra, una mujer con la que siempre había pensado hacer su esposa. Durante un año la había utilizado a ella como a una prostituta.

-¡Suéltame! -masculló.

Él la soltó, ofendido, y Bella sintió deseos de abofetearlo.

-¿Me convertiste en tu fulana a sabiendas de que nuestra relación nunca pasaría del mero sexo? -preguntó, lanzando una mirada de rabia al rostro al que había amado por encima de cualquier otro durante catorce meses.

-No te convertí en mi fulana -dijo él, retrocediendo como si ella le hubiese dado una bofetada-. Eres mi amante.

-Ex amante.

-Ex amante -dijo él, con la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Por qué? -exclamó ella-. ¿Por qué acabas de hacer el amor, quiero decir… el sexo conmigo, entonces?

-No he podido evitarlo.

Lo creyó. A ella le había pasado lo mismo con él desde el principio. Era virgen a los veintidós años, pero su inocencia no había servido de barrera a los sentimientos que él encendió en ella.

Aunque sorprendido por su virginidad, no había desistido en su empeño de hacerla su amante. Tras dos meses de mantenerlo a raya, ella se le había finalmente entregado. Había sido fantástico. Él la había hecho sentirse mimada y había habido momentos durante el pasado año en que incluso había creído que la amaba.

-No puedo creer que quieras separarte de mí.

-Ha llegado la hora -dijo él nuevamente, como si ello lo explicase todo.

-¿La hora de desposar a la mujer con quien pensabas casarte todo el tiempo? -preguntó ella, que necesitaba que él se lo confirmase.

-Sí.

A pesar de la rabia que la invadía, sintió la vergüenza de estar desnuda. Había entregado su cuerpo sin inhibiciones a aquel hombre durante un año; doce meses durante los cuales él sabía todo el tiempo que se casaría con otra.

Girando sobre sus talones, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se puso el albornoz que colgaba tras la puerta.

Cuando volvió al dormitorio, Edward se había ido. Recorrió todas las estancias, pero él la había dejado.

Se detuvo en medio del salón. La soledad del apartamento la oprimió de tal manera que cayó de rodillas, deshecha en lágrimas. Edward se había marchado.

Edward se apoyó contra la pared fuera del apartamento. Se había marchado con esfuerzo cuando Isabella entró al cuarto de baño. De lo contrario, jamás habría podido hacerlo. Resistió la tentación de volver a entrar y decir que todo era un error.

Pero no era un error. Si no se casaba con Rosalie, fallecería el anciano a quien amaba más que a su vida, más que a su felicidad personal. Su abuelo se mantenía firme en su ultimátum, sentado en una silla de ruedas, negándose a que lo operasen hasta que Edward fijase su fecha de boda.

Se dio un puñetazo con rabia en la palma de la mano. ¿Por qué habría mencionado ella el matrimonio si era algo que no le interesaba? De haber sido así, al menos una vez durante el año que estuvieron juntos habría antepuesto su relación con él a su carrera. Pero no lo había hecho. Ni una vez.

Isabella se hallaba enfadada, herida en su orgullo femenino. Le había dolido enterarse de que él pensase casarse con otra desde el principio, pero Edward no podía creer que creyese seriamente que se casarían. Sin embargo, era obvio que ella suponía que él no tenía otros planes al respecto.

Más culpa se añadió al torbellino de emociones que lo sacudían. No había sido su intención acostarse nuevamente con ella, pero había perdido el control en cuanto ella comenzó a seducirlo. A pesar de su mundana sofisticación,

Isabella no era una amante agresiva. Era afectuosa y sensible, más sensible que cualquiera de las mujeres con las que él había estado, pero normalmente no tomaba la iniciativa. Y si lo hacía, era con total sutileza. Pero la forma en que acababa de hacerlo no tenía nada de sutil, lo cual había minado las defensas de Edward con la fuerza de un batallón de infantería.

Le había resultado más difícil todavía anunciarle su próxima boda. Con un esfuerzo, se apartó de la pared y se dirigió al ascensor. La única forma de separarse de ella era cortando por lo sano.

Bella esperó treinta y seis horas para llamar a Edward al móvil, convencida de que el hombre que amaba, el padre de su hijo, volvería a ella.

Pero él no volvió. Se sentía furiosa como nunca lo había estado en su vida, pero llevaba a su hijo en su vientre y tenía que decírselo antes de que él cometiese el error de casarse con otra. No quería pensar en lo que haría si el anuncio de su próxima paternidad no alteraba sus planes de boda.

El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que él respondiese.

-¿Dígame?

-Soy Isabella -dijo ella y le respondió un enervante silencio-. Tenemos que hablar.

-No hay nada más que decir -respondió él tras una nueva pausa.

-Estás equivocado. Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿No podemos evitar este epílogo?

Ella contuvo el aliento para no gritar como una loca. Cerdo insensible.

-No. Tengo que hablar contigo. Me lo debes, Edward.

-De acuerdo -dijo él, tras un larguísimo silencio que acabó en un suspiro-. Te espero en el Chez Renée a comer.

-Bien -dijo ella, entre dientes.

Hubiese preferido la intimidad del apartamento para anunciarle su próxima paternidad, pero quizá fuese mejor que lo hiciese en un sitio público. «No se atreverá a asesinarme con tantos testigos», pensó con ironía.

Después de acordar la hora, Edward cortó la comunicación y se dio la vuelta para mirar por el ventanal de su gran despacho en Atenas. Se había marchado a su país a las pocas horas de romper. No se había atrevido a quedarse en Francia por temor a volver con ella, lo cual lo enfurecía.

La vida de su abuelo se hallaba en juego y Edward se negaba a que la obsesión por una mujer lo alejase de su propósito. Había aprendido la lección con sus padres. La obsesión de su progenitor por su madre había acabado con sus vidas tras años de una relación llena de altibajos. No podía permitir que su necesidad compulsiva por Isabella afectase a su abuelo de igual manera.

Había sido el primer hombre de su vida, pero con el carácter sensual que ella tenía, sabía que no sería el último.

Incluso, a veces se había preguntado si ella no tendría otro hombre en su vida. Había partes de su vida que ella mantenía al margen de él. Hacía viajes al extranjero que nada tenían que ver con sus contratos de modelo, pero se negaba a hablar de ellos con él. Y por más que él se decía que era un tonto, que ella jamás flirteaba con otros hombres y que cuando volvían a hacer el amor se entregaba a él con ansia, Edward nunca había podido ahogar la sensación de que ella no le pertenecía del todo. Si no físicamente, al menos en lo referente a sus emociones.

Ello lo había llevado a creer que ella se tomaría la ruptura con fría sofisticación, del mismo modo que había tomado las frecuentes separaciones que les exigían sus respectivas profesiones. Le asaltó el recuerdo de la voz de ella, ahogada por las lágrimas, cuando la llamó desde Grecia para decirle que tardaría más de lo previsto en volver.

¿Y si se hubiese convencido de que lo amaba? Se estremeció al pensar en ello. El amor era la excusa que las mujeres utilizaban para sucumbir a su pasión.

Supuestamente, su madre amaba a su padre, pero también había amado a su instructor de tenis y luego al esposo de una clienta y finalmente al profesor de esquí con quien se había marchado. Ella era el ejemplo de la forma en que las mujeres traicionaban en nombre del amor. Edward prefería el franco intercambio de deseo sexual a la insistencia en emociones efímeras que sólo acababan causando dolor.

Pero Bella quería verlo una vez más. Había accedido porque ella tenía razón: se lo debía.

Habían pasado un año juntos e Isabella le había dado el regalo de su inocencia.

Ella le había restado importancia en su momento, pero la educación tradicional griega de él hacía que considerase aquello una deuda que no tendría que haber sido saldada con el despiadado final de su relación.

Ni siquiera le había dado un regalo al separarse. Ella se merecía algo más. Había sido suya durante un año. Edward decidió asegurarse de que no le faltase de nada en el futuro.

**Buenas noches, lo prometido es deuda espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo tal y como se los ****prometí****.**

**Tengo una nueva meta y es que si les pido a ustedes que comenten ****regalándome****un poco mas de su tiempo, pues creo que lo ****mínimo****que ****podría****hacer sera contestarles ****así****que espero poder hacerlo.**

**Cobrizo Cullen: que bueno que se te hace interesante la verdad es que si esta interesante :D**

**Jane Bells: digamos que Edward ****sabrá****como manejar a su abuelo y ya viste que ahora ya se ha enterado del embarazo de Bella.**

**Guest: que bueno que te gusto, es cortito porque solo es el prologo este que es el capitulo ya es un poco mas largo. Que bueno que leeras ambas historias.**

**Suiza 19: espero que te haya complacido.**

**Tata xoxo: lamento lo del chataje (bueno creo que no) pero yo ****también****cumplí****mi parte del trato. Lo de la boda con Rose ****próximamente****lo ****descubrirás****y pues como ****habrás****leído****si que la dejo de lado y con palabras crueles.**

**Nos leemos la ****próxima****semana.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	3. Cap 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y la historia es de Lucy Monroe yo solo la adapte para su disfrute.**

**Capítulo 2**

Bella permaneció sentada mientras esperaba que se acercase Edward entre las pequeñas mesas del restaurante. Había optado por sentarse fuera con la esperanza de que el sol de finales de primavera alegrase un poco su encuentro.

Las gafas oscuras de Edward ocultaban la expresión de sus ojos, pero la boca masculina se apretaba en una dura línea que no auguraba nada bueno cuando apartó una silla frente a ella y se sentó.

-Isabella.

Qué saludo más frío para la mujer que había compartido su vida durante el último año. Ella se envolvió en la máscara de sofisticación que le servía de escudo.

-Edward -respondió, inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Has pedido? -se quitó las gafas; sus ojos estaban inescrutables.

-Sí -respondió ella, dolida por su frialdad. Ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo estaba-. Un filete con ensalada.

-Bien. Supongo que tendrás tus motivos para insistir en que nos reunamos –dijo él, como si el fin de una relación de un año no fuese suficiente razón-. Hay algo que yo también olvidé hacer la última vez que nos vimos -hizo una mueca-. No salió como esperaba.

Ella creyó no poder sentir más dolor que el que ya la embargaba, pero se había equivocado. ¿No había salido como él esperaba? Había hecho el amor con pasión y luego la había dejado plantada. ¿Qué era lo que él no había esperado que sucediese?

-Hay algo que tienes que saber, algo que debo decirte antes de que tú… él arqueó las cejas y sacó un fajo de documentos de su maletín. Los puso sobre la mesa y luego depositó una pequeña caja sobre ellos, obviamente una joya. Su actitud parecía tan resuelta que ella perdió los estribos.

-¡No puedes casarte con ella! -exclamó-. No le importas. Si le importases no habría aceptado la vida que llevaste el año pasado.

-Te aseguro, no he divulgado el hecho de que viviese contigo -las burlonas cejas volvieron a arquearse.

Tenía razón, pensó ella, recibiendo sus palabras como un puñetazo en el estómago. Edward había tenido cuidado de mantener su relación al margen de los medios, una proeza, considerando que ella era una modelo relativamente conocida en Europa y él era un millonario. Pero aquellos mismos millones, unidos a su discreción, lo habían conseguido. Ella también prefería mantenerse al margen de las revistas del corazón, aunque por otros motivos.

Eran razones que la hacían mantener en secreto su identidad como Bella Swan, responsabilidades que en muchas ocasiones la obligaban a trabajar en vez de quedarse con Edward, pero que no resultaban prioritarias ahora que estaba embarazada y él hablaba de casarse con otra mujer.

-¿La amas? -preguntó, porque necesitaba que él le dijese la verdad.

-El amor no viene al caso. Mira, Isabella, no te causes daño. Nuestra relación estaba destinada a acabarse. Quizá haya resultado antes de lo esperado por cualquiera de los dos, pero es imposible que te haya tomado por sorpresa.

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creer que él la imaginase un año creyendo que su relación se acabaría. Aunque tampoco había pensado en un futuro con él. En realidad, había pasado un año negándose a pensar en el futuro.

-Te amo -dijo, incapaz de contener sus palabras.

-¡Maldita sea, no intentes manipularme con eso ahora! -exclamó él con frialdad-. ¿Por qué no has mencionado ese gran amor en el último año?

-Tenía miedo…

-Eras más sincera entonces -dijo él con una hiriente risa sarcástica.

Por un lado, ella comprendió su incredulidad. Ella nunca había hablado de amor. Él no sabía de la existencia de su madre y Alice, ni de las necesidades económicas que la habían forzado a anteponer su carrera de modelo a la relación con él. Quizá nunca le habría hablado de amor si no se hubiese quedado embarazada, pero ahora había re evaluado su vida, y una gran parte de ella era su relación con él. Pero, a pesar de comprenderlo, le dolió su mordacidad.

-Me quieres, no intentes negarlo -le dijo-. No puedes negar estos doce meses. Hicimos el amor hace dos días.

-Reconozco que estuve mal. Dadas las circunstancias, tendría que haber evitado hacer el amor contigo. Pero ya te dije que no pude evitarlo.

No había reconocido quererla, pero al menos la encontraba irresistible. Seguro que eso significaba que sentía algo por ella.

-Si sólo se hubiese tratado de sexo, podrías haberte acostado con cualquiera, incluyendo a tu prometida.

-Una joven griega seria no se entrega a un hombre antes de casarse.

-¿En qué me convierte eso? ¿En una fulana?

-No -dijo él, poniéndose tenso-. Tú eres una mujer independiente, dedicada a tu profesión. Yo te deseaba. Tú me deseabas. No nos hicimos promesas. Nunca mencioné el matrimonio y, reconócelo, tú lo sabías.

-¿Por qué iba a saberlo? -nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar que él planeaba casarse con alguien más-. Lo nuestro era increíblemente especial.

-Lo pasamos muy bien en la cama.

-No puedo creer que acabes de decir eso –dijo Bella y depositó sobre la mesa el vaso de vino que se llevaba a los labios. Le temblaban las manos.

-Es la verdad.

-Tu verdad.

-Mi verdad -repitió él, con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Pues bien, tengo una verdad que quiero compartir contigo también.

-¿Y qué verdad es ésa? -le preguntó él con frialdad.

Bella nunca creyó que le resultaría tan difícil reunir el coraje para decirlo.

-Estoy embarazada -soltó, decidiendo que lo mejor era la sinceridad.

Durante varios segundos la expresión del rostro masculino no cambió, pero luego los ojos verdes se llenaron de pena.

-Isabella, no te humilles de esta forma. No te dejaré sin una compensación.

¿Pensaba que ella estaba preocupada por su regalo de despedida? Le lanzó una mirada de furia a los documentos y la caja con la joya, deseando incinerarlos con los ojos.

-Es tu hijo, Edward.

-Siempre has sido franca y directa -dijo él, con un gemido-. No te rebajes a decir mentiras ahora. No creerás que ello cambiará las cosas, ¿verdad?

¿Pensaba que ella mentía? Antes era franca y ahora mentía. Se había tragado que ella era Isabella Dwyer, la modelo huérfana francesa que el mundo conocía y ahora dudaba que ella estuviese embarazada. Le dieron ganas de reír histéricamente al pensar en la ironía de aquello.

-No miento -dijo con voz ahogada. Al ver la cínica sonrisa masculina, metió la mano en el bolso y sacó el test de embarazo-. Una línea azul significa positivo.

-¿Te atreves a mostrarme esto? -exclamó él, enfurecido, agarrándole la mano.

-Claro que me atrevo. No permitiré que cierres los ojos ante la realidad de tu bebé porque hayas decidido casarte con otra mujer.

-¿Me tomas por imbécil? Es imposible que el niño sea mío.

-El preservativo se rompió, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero luego te bajó la regla y no volvimos a hacer el amor hasta hace dos días –la presión en la muñeca femenina se intensificó, causándole dolor-. Dime que no estás embarazada. Dime que esto -le sacudió la mano-, es una broma.

-Me haces daño -susurró ella y ardientes lágrimas le nublaron la vista.

El fogonazo de un flash los iluminó una fracción de segundo y él la soltó disgustado. Ella vio con el rabillo del ojo que uno de los guardaespaldas de Edward corría tras el fotógrafo.

-No es mentira. Estoy embarazada.

-No es mío -dijo él, más furioso todavía.

Durante unos segundos, ella se quedó paralizada. ¿Cómo podía dudar que fuera hijo suyo? Ella nunca había tenido otro amante y él lo sabía.

-Sí que lo es.

-¿Quién es él? -gritó él, asustándola. Edward nunca perdía la compostura.

-No hay otro hombre. No sé cómo ha podido pasar, pero no hay nadie más.

-Había pensado en ser generoso, darte el apartamento.

Creía que te lo merecías, pero me niego a mantener a tu amante y a su hijo, no me tomes por tonto -levantó los documentos de la mesa, pero le tiró la caja-. Con esto te basta por los servicios prestados.

-¡No hay ningún otro hombre! -dijo ella, apartando la joya con furia. Presa del pánico, vio que él no la creía-. Haz las pruebas de paternidad.

-Desde luego que las haré si se te ocurre reclamar pensión alimenticia.

Bella tragó las náuseas que la asaltaron y se llevó un puño a la boca. Le causaba un dolor insoportable ver a su hijo brutalmente rechazado. Gimió.

-Tienes veinticuatro horas para desalojar el apartamento -dijo él, lanzándole una última mirada de enfado antes de girar sobre sus talones y marcharse.

Bella se paseó de un extremo del salón al otro. Había llamado al móvil de Edward al menos una docena de veces y siempre le había respondido el buzón de voz.

Había dejado mensajes en su oficina de París, en la de Atenas, hasta le había dado un mensaje al ama de llaves de la casa de su abuelo. Todos decían lo mismo: «Por favor, llama».

Pero él no lo había hecho. Ella había pasado el día anterior debatiéndose entre el enfado y la pena y él no la había llamado. Tampoco lo había hecho durante la noche, en la que ella intentó infructuosamente dormir en aquella cama que resultaba demasiado grande para ella. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la asaltaban imágenes de él: diciéndole que se casaba, mirándola con repulsión cuando ella le había dicho que estaba embarazada.

Era mediodía y se había pasado una hora llamando a todos los teléfonos que tenía de él, sin ningún resultado. No podía quedarse quieta, se sentía nerviosa y alterada. Un pensamiento le daba vueltas en la cabeza: Edward creía que ella tenía otro amante.

¿Qué tipo de confianza era aquélla? Estaba claro que la consideraba una fulana.

Al oír la llave en la cerradura, dio un salto y corrió hacia la puerta, esperanzada. Había vuelto. Se había dado cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al pensar que ella podría hacer el amor a otro hombre que no fuese él. Abrió la puerta.

-Edw... -se interrumpió al ver que no era él—. ¿Se puede saber quién es? -exigió.

Un fornido hombre entró a la fuerza al apartamento, seguido de una mujer de aspecto eficiente y de otro hombre delgado.

-Soy la Gerente de Equipamiento del señor Cullen. Me encuentro aquí para supervisar el desalojo del piso.

Bella logró llegar al cuarto de baño antes de devolver lo poco que había desayunado.

Cuando salió, la morena, con una lista en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra, dirigía a los dos hombres, que embalaban las cosas de Bella.

La Gerente de Equipamiento señaló con el bolígrafo una figurita de Lladró que Edward le había comprado a Bella durante un viaje juntos a Barcelona.

El cachas tomó la estatuilla y la envolvió en papal antes de ponerla en una de las numerosas cajas que habían llevado con ellos. Bella se quedó petrificada mientras todas y cada una de las cosas que ella podría reclamar como suyas corrían la misma suerte. Los tres últimos días habían resultado una pesadilla, pero aquello se llevaba la palma. Sintió que no podía soportarlo.

-¿La ha enviado para que me desaloje? -preguntó en un susurro apenas audible.

-Me ha enviado para que la ayude a mudarse, sí.

-¿Ha desahuciado usted a muchas de sus ex amantes? -preguntó Bella.

-Su relación con el señor Cullen no es de mi incumbencia, sólo obedezco órdenes.

-Los criminales de guerra dicen lo mismo en su defensa.

Apretando los labios, la morena se apartó sin responder. Bella no insistió.

En lugar de ello, se dirigió al dormitorio y comenzó a hacer las maletas. No quería que aquellos hombres tocasen su ropa. Bastante violada se sentía ya por su presencia y la forma en que recorrían su casa sacando sus cosas, eliminando todo rastro de su presencia.

Dos horas más tarde, con las maletas hechas, Bella se dirigió nuevamente al salón. Los dos hombres se disponían a sacar la ordenada pila de cajas que habían llenado con sus cosas. ¿Pensarían llevarlas a la entrada y dejarlas allí? ¿En la calle?

-¡Un momento! -exclamó Bella al ver al gordo inclinarse a agarrar una-. Algunas de las cosas que han guardado no me pertenecen-. Tendrán que esperar mientras las saco.

-El señor Cullen me dio una lista muy detallada -dijo la mujer.

-Me da igual -dijo Bella, muy erguida-. No quiero nada de él.

Se le debió de notar la decisión en el rostro, porque no intentaron disuadirla nuevamente. Le llevó cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero logró sacar de las cajas cada una de las cosas que Edward le había dado. También había revisado su ropa y separado cada una de las prendas que él le había comprado.

Al acabar, había un montón de objetos rodeados de papeles de embalar en el suelo del salón, junto a dos pilas de ropa perfectamente doblada.

-Falta algo.

La morena asintió mientras Bella rebuscaba en su bolso hasta encontrar el tubo blanco del test de embarazo y la cajita de la joya que Edward se había dejado sobre la mesa del restaurante. Dejó caer a ambos sobre la pila de ropa interior. Luego, tomando la maleta por el asa y colgándose la bolsa a juego del hombro, se marchó.

Bella esperó una semana con la esperanza de que Edward se calmase y pudiese pensar con calma, pero al cabo de ese tiempo apareció un anuncio de la próxima boda de él con Rosalie Hale. La joven, que aparentaba unos diecinueve años, inocente como cualquier novia virginal.

Bella pagó la cuenta del hotel donde se hallaba alojada, arregló para que le enviaran sus posesiones a los Estados Unidos, se despidió de la agencia de modelos, cerró la cuenta bancaria y las tarjetas que tenía a nombre de Isabella Dwyer y compró un billete a Norteamérica a nombre de Bella Swan.

Isabella Dwyer, modelo y ex amante de Edward Cullen, dejó de existir.

Unos dos meses más tarde, Bella salió de la clínica prenatal al calor húmedo de principios de otoño en la ciudad de Nueva York. Le lanzó una mirada a la foto de la ecografía que le acababan de hacer. Estaba ilusionadísima con la prueba de que el bebé se desarrollaba bien.

Era varón, una parte de Edward Cullen que podría querer, alguien que le devolvería su amor. A pesar de sentirse débil por las insistentes náuseas matinales y cansada por el embarazo, quería gritar de alegría.

Desesperada por compartir la noticia con alguien, abrió el móvil y marcó el número de su hermana. Al oír el buzón de voz, optó por no dejar mensaje. Ya se lo diría a Alice cuando llegase a casa. Pensó en decírselo a su madre, pero luego descartó la idea. No se sentía con fuerzas para escuchar las recriminaciones de su madre sobre la vergüenza que le había causado.

No pudo evitar llamar al apartamento de París. No había habido noticias de la boda de Edward en las revistas del corazón de Nueva York. Sabía que era tonto de su parte, pero seguía esperanzada. ¿Habría recobrado la cordura y cancelado la boda?

Quizá fuese mucho pedir, pero seguramente dos meses le habrían servido para calmarse y darse cuenta de que Bella nunca le habría sido infiel.

El teléfono sonó varias veces y Bella recordó que sería la hora de cenar en Francia. Quizá él había salido a comer, o tal vez ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad. Dejó que el teléfono siguiese sonando porque no tenía valor para llamarlo al móvil.

-¿Dígame? -contestó una mujer y Bella casi dejó caer el teléfono por la sorpresa.

-Hola -dijo, rogando que fuese la nueva ama de llaves y no la última mujer de Edward-, ¿puedo hablar con el señor Cullen, por favor?

-Lo siento, ha salido. Soy la señora Cullen. ¿La puedo ayudar en algo o prefiere dejar un mensaje?

La señora Cullen. Bella se quedó sin aliento. El desgraciado se había casado con otra a pesar de que ella llevaba un hijo suyo. Qué curioso. Hasta aquel momento no había creído que él lo haría de verdad. Y al perder toda esperanza se dio cuenta de la confianza que había tenido en aquel hombre a quien ella no le importaba en absoluto. Nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Hola, sigue usted allí? ¿Quería dejar mensaje?

-No, yo... -no pudo seguir. La alegría que la había embargado al saber que estaba embarazada de Edward se esfumó.

-¿Quién es, por favor? -preguntó con impaciencia Rosalie Hale, no, mejor dicho Rosalie Cullen.

-Isabella Dwyer -respondió mecánicamente porque se encontraba destruida.

-Señorita Dwyer, ¿dónde se encuentra? Edward la ha estado buscando. Está desesperado por lo del niño.

¿Edward le había hablado a su esposa de ella, del bebé? Bella apartó el teléfono de la oreja y lo miró perpleja. Oía la voz de la mujer, pero no distinguía sus palabras. Parecía desesperada.

Bella apagó el teléfono sin volver a escuchar qué decía.

**Buenas noches hoy hay actualización y espero que sea de su agrado, mil gracias por sus rr, alertas y favoritos.**

**Ahora a contestar rr.**

**Pera it: muchas gracias y que bueno que te gusto, besos a ti también.**

**Tata xoxo: como vez no estabas tan lejos de la verdad, pero fue peor al dudar de ella como mujer, pues si pobre Bella, pero aun así amamos a Edward jajaja.**

**Cobrizo Cullen: Que te pareció la reacción de Edward respecto al bebe?**

**Lau: Tocaya que bueno y espero que así siga siendo.**

**Jane Bells: Como viste en efecto metió aun mas la pata y la hirió como solo el sabe hacerlo.**

**Conejoazul: Quieres que te ayude, tu lo agarras y yo le paso la soga por el cuello.**

**Choiamberc: Esto es lo suficientemente rápido para ti?**

**Elizabeth: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, claro que leí el de ECD512 la mayoría de los cambios que se realizaron fueron ortográficos, la idea es la misma. Si en el primer capitulo fue cruel, creo que en este se paso aun mas no?**

**Muchas gracias y gracias por todo nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	4. Cap 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y la historia es de Lucy Monroe yo solo la adapte para su disfrute.**

**Capítulo 3**

Edward tomó un sorbo del whisky solo que tenía en la mano y salió a la terraza del piso de la torre de apartamentos en Nueva York. No había nadie fuera, seguramente debido a la fresca brisa de noviembre.

Había ido a aquella fiesta ante la insistencia de un conocido del mundo empresarial, pero en realidad, poco le importaban en aquel momento las relaciones de negocios. Durante los últimos cuatro meses, su único interés era encontrar a la madre de su hijo.

Estaba en Nueva York porque aquél era el último paradero conocido de Isabella, que había enviado sus pertenencias a una dirección de Manhattan de donde las había recogido el mismo día en que éstas llegaron.

Después de aquello, los investigadores privados de Edward no habían logrado encontrar ninguna otra pista. Llevaba tres meses sin saber nada de Isabella Dwyer, excepto aquella llamada al apartamento de París que había respondido Rosalie y que Isabella había colgado sin decir dónde se encontraba; la llamada había sido hecha desde un móvil imposible de localizar.

Edward seguía enfadándose cuando pensaba en aquella llamada. ¿Le habría dicho a él dónde se encontraba si él hubiese atendido el teléfono?

Oyó voces en la casi vacía terraza y se preguntó por qué se habría molestado en ir. Giró sobre sus talones con intención de irse, pero una mujer le llamó la atención. Su largo cabello negro le llegaba hasta media espalda, una espalda que le resultaba demasiado familiar.

-¡Isabella!

Ella se volvió hacia él y el corazón masculino se contrajo de dolor, porque aunque la mujer se parecía lo bastante a Isabella como para ser su hermana, no era la modelo.

-Hola -sonrió ella-, no sabía que hubiese nadie más aquí.

-Buscaba un poco de soledad -reconoció él.

-Sé a lo que se refiere -volvió a sonreír ella-. Me encanta estar con la gente, pero de vez en cuando necesito estar sola.

-Entonces, la dejo -dijo él, sonriendo por primera vez en meses.

-No es necesario -dijo ella, con un gesto de la mano-. No me molesta compartir mi pequeño oasis de silencio. ¿Ha dicho que conocía a Isabella?

-Sí, la conozco.

-Era una modelo excepcional, ¿verdad? Tenía la combinación perfecta de inocencia y pasión para llegar a ser una súper modelo. Es una pena que se negase a trabajar en Nueva York.

-Prefiere trabajar en Europa.

-Sí -dijo ella y una expresión extraña se le reflejó en las facciones-, supongo que era así.

-Insiste en hablar de ella en pasado -dijo él, preguntándose si Isabella habría abandonado su profesión para dedicarse de lleno a la maternidad.

-Porque Isabella Dwyer ya no existe más.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que no existe más? -preguntó Edward, sintiendo que una mano gélida le paralizaba el corazón.

-Según mi hermana -suspiró la pelinegra-, Isabella Dwyer está muerta y enterrada.

-¿Muerta? -preguntó, intentando respirar, pero sus pulmones se negaban a responder. El vaso de whisky se le rompió en la mano causándole una herida.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó la mujer, preocupada-. Espere aquí. Iré a buscar con qué curarlo y recoger esto.

Edward vio la sangre, pero no sentía nada. Isabella estaba muerta, y con ella su bebé. No podía pensar en otra cosa.

La mujer volvió con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y la empleada la acompañaba con un cuenco de agua y unas toallas.

-Pon eso sobre la mesa y cierra la puerta cuando entres -le dijo la mujer y le sonrió a Edward-. No quiero causar un incidente en la fiesta. A mi marido, Jasper, no le gustan las escenas. No fue mi intención disgustarlo. Me olvidé de que hay gente que no lo sabe -le lavó la pequeña herida y le puso un esparadrapo con cuidado.

-¿Fue... -tragó-... el bebé?

-¿Cómo sabía lo del bebé? -preguntó ella, interrumpiendo su tarea de recoger el botiquín para mirarlo con la desconfianza dibujada en el rostro encantador.

-Ella me lo dijo.

-¿Es Edward Cullen? -dijo la mujer, y pareció escupir su nombre.

-Sí.

Edward no vio la bofetada, pero desde luego que la sintió, porque su ímpetu le dio vuelta la cara y lo hizo trastabillar.

-¡Cerdo asqueroso! ¡Ojalá pudiese estrangularlo! ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a mi casa después de la forma en que se comportó con mi hermana?

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? -exclamó un verdadero gigante rubio, saliendo a la terraza-. ¿Qué ha dicho para disgustar así a mi mujer?

-¡Jasper! -exclamó su esposa, arrojándose en sus brazos-. Es Edward Cullen.

Tienes que echarlo de aquí. Si Bella lo ve, tendrá una recaída, ahora que ha logrado dormir por la noche. ¡Haz algo!

Sin comprender nada, Edward se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

Bella, sentada en el salón charlando con un amigo de Jasper, oyó la conmoción en la terraza. Disculpándose, atravesó el comedor decorado con elegancia para celebrar el Día de Acción de Gracias y salió. Alice se abrazaba a Jasper.

-Alice, ¿te encuentras bien?, _chérie-_ Alice se volvió hacia ella con expresión de horror. Corrió a Bella y la tomó de la mano.

-Ven, Bella -dijo, tironeando de ella. Sin comprender la angustia de su hermana,

Bella intentó descubrir el motivo de su agitación y se quedó helada al ver a Edward Cullen alejándose hacia las puertas corredizas que daban al estudio de Jasper.

-No fue mi intención molestar a su mujer -dijo el griego, deteniéndose para dirigirse al marido de Alice. Sus ojos, velados, se detuvieron un segundo en las dos hermanas, sin verlas-. Ya puedo salir yo solo.

Se alejaba nuevamente de ella sin mirar atrás. No le sirvió de consuelo saber que le habría costado trabajo reconocerla esta vez.

-Lo siento, Bells. No sé cómo es que ha venido -dijo Alice-. Le he dado un cachete.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Bella cuando registró finalmente las palabras de su hermana.

-Le di una bofetada y le dije que era un cerdo.

-Se lo merecía -dijo Bella, casi sonriendo-. ¿Cómo supiste quién era?

-Le dije que Isabella Dwyer había muerto y me preguntó si había sido por el bebé, entonces me di cuenta que era él.

-¿Le dijiste que Isabella Dwyer había muerto?

-Sí, lo hizo, pero no es verdad, ¿no? Estás viva y me gustaría daros una buena a las dos -dijo Edward, furioso.

-¡Váyase! -espetó Alice.

-Yo no me marcho de aquí -dijo él con el rostro pálido. Sus ojos expresaron enfado y un breve momento de vulnerabilidad que desapareció antes de que Bella pudiese estar segura de su existencia-. En realidad, lo que creo es que quienes deberían marcharse son usted y su marido para que Isabella y yo podamos hablar de cuestiones privadas que no le conciernen.

Alice abrió la boca, dispuesta a hablar, pero Bella se le adelantó.

-Mi nombre es Bella Swan -dijo, enfrentándose a Edward con una mirada de desprecio-, y estoy segura de que no tenemos nada de lo que hablar.

Desde que había dejado de ser Isabella Dwyer, ella se había cruzado con sus compañeras de trabajo alguna vez y ninguna la había reconocido. Ahora llevaba el cabello corto, de su color castaño natural. Había dejado de usar las lentillas verdes, y su figura, en el quinto mes de embarazo, carecía totalmente de la esbelta delgadez característica de Isabella Dwyer.

Bella tenía motivos para hacerle creer que era otra persona: seguramente Edward le habría hablado a su esposa de ella y de su embarazo porque deseaba apropiarse de su bebé.

-¡No juegues conmigo! -exclamó Edward, los ojos verdes relampagueantes.

-No es un juego. Si no cree quien soy, puedo mostrarle mi carné de identidad. He sido Bella Swan toda mi vida. ¡Si lo sabré yo!

-Hace diez minutos te creí muerta.

-Puedo confirmar sin duda alguna que Isabella Dwyer está muerta, que yo no soy ella, y que soy en realidad Bella Swan.

-Puede que seas Bella Swan, pero también eres Isabella Dwyer y no comprendo cómo crees que puedes engañarme a mí, el hombre que te conoce más íntimamente que ningún otro -su inglés, usualmente impecable, tenía un marcado acento griego.

-Le puedo asegurar que no me conoce en absoluto -si la hubiese conocido de verdad, nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar que el niño era de otro hombre.

La cólera se reflejó en los ojos de Edward antes de que se inclinase y la levantase en sus brazos, rígidos e inflexibles como cables de acero.

-¡Déjela! -gritó Alice.

-No permitiré que se lleve a mi cuñada de este piso sin su consentimiento –dijo Jasper, tomándolo del hombro.

-No me toque -amenazó Edward, su cuerpo tenso de primitiva virilidad.

La situación era rocambolesca. Jamás se le hubiese ocurrido a Bella que Edward Cullen, siempre tan formal, montase el número de raptar a una mujer embarazada en una fiesta.

-Diles que quieres venir conmigo -dijo él, bajando la vista hasta ella.

-No quiero -respondió, lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

-No le haré daño -dijo Edward. Con un movimiento, se soltó de la mano de Jasper y se enfrentó a él-. Es mía. Soy el padre de su bebé y hemos de hablar.

Se hizo un tenso silencio. Ante la consternación de Alice y la irritación de Bella, Jasper finalmente asintió.

-Puede hablar con ella, pero tendrá que hacerlo aquí.

-No quiero hablar con él -dijo Bella, intentando librarse del férreo abrazo.

-Ten cuidado -dijo él, sujetándola con mayor fuerza-, si te caes podrías hacer daño al bebé.

-¿Qué le importa a usted mi bebé?

-Me importa -dijo él, con la expresión más seria, si cabe.

-¡No pienso darles a usted y a su esposa modélica mi bebé! ¡Ni lo sueñe!

-Tenemos que hablar, Isabella -dijo él, meneando la cabeza-. Hablar.

-¡Ni siquiera creías que el bebé fuese tuyo al principio! -exclamó ella, abandonando sus intentos de engañarlo sobre su identidad.

-Ahora sí -dijo él y sus facciones reflejaron emoción.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? -exigió ella, dejando de debatirse contra la presión de sus brazos.

Por algún motivo, él tenía la frente perlada de sudor. La idea de perder a su bebé seguramente lo habría afectado. Casi sentía pena por él, pero se negó a ceder. Le había negado la paternidad a su hijo. Se lo tenía merecido.

-Hablé con un médico. Me dijo que era muy común que las mujeres tuviesen una o dos menstruaciones después de haber concebido un niño.

-Así que preferiste creerle a un extraño en vez de a mí. Qué bonito, Edward -dijo con ironía-. Demuestra lo importante que te resulta nuestra relación. ¡Ni pienso darte a mi bebé! -repitió.

-Si no deja a mi hermana en este preciso momento y se marcha, llamaré a la policía -interrumpió Alice.

-Hágalo -dijo Edward, una inquebrantable decisión reflejada en sus ojos. Se dirigió a Jasper-: No me iré sin ella.

-Pueden hablar aquí -suspiró Jasper-. Cerraremos las puertas para que tengan intimidad.

Bella se estremeció. No quería intimidad con Edward.

-Si tengo que hablar contigo, prefiero hacerlo en un sitio público.

-No tienes por qué hablar con él -intervino Alice, enfadada.

-El hijo es de ambos, cielo -dijo Jasper apretándole el hombro-, tienen que hablar.

-¿Has olvidado lo mal que estaba ella cuando vino? -preguntó Alice, lanzándole una mirada de enfado a su esposo.

Por más que quería a su hermana y apreciaba su lealtad, Bella no quería que Edward se enterase de lo mucho que la había hecho sufrir.

-Está bien. Podemos ir a Casamir -dijo, nombrando un conocido restaurante francés.

-¡No! -exclamaron Edward y Alice a la vez.

-Allie, tengo que resolver esto.

-No quiero que sufras nuevamente -dijo ésta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ya no me puede hacer ningún daño -dijo Bella, con total certeza-. Lo desprecio. ¿Por qué no podemos ir a Casamir? -preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a la reacción de Edward ante sus palabras.

-¿No has visto las fotos? Salieron en todos los periódicos la semana siguiente al anuncio de mi compromiso con Rosalie: «Magnate griego discute con amante secreta embarazada» Mi abuelo tuvo una recaída y hubo que operarlo de urgencia.

Bella estuvo a punto de decirle que lo sentía, pero se contuvo. De ahora en adelante, Edward no recibiría nada de ella. Nada en absoluto.

-Habla aquí fuera, Bells. Quieres evitar que corran los rumores tanto como Edward. Si se publican fotos de vosotros en las revistas del corazón de aquí, puede que tu madre no tenga un ataque al corazón, pero se pondrá histérica si se entera, y quien la tendrá que soportar luego serás tú.

-Jasper tiene razón -concedió Alice, lanzándole una mirada de enfado a su esposo-. Si vas a hablar con ese cerdo, será mejor que lo hagas aquí donde no haya inmundos periodistas dispuestos a escribir algo que han oído o publicar fotos dañinas.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Era curioso como algunas cosas no habían cambiado en absoluto. Todavía era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que él sentía como si fuese parte de sí misma.

-Tienes razón -dijo-. Hablaremos aquí.

Le pareció que Edward lanzaba un suspiro de alivio, pero no creía que él fuese capaz de sentir suficiente vulnerabilidad como para estar aliviado. Cuando Alice y Jasper se marcharon y cerraron las puertas, aislándolos del resto de la fiesta, Bella se sintió atrapada. Se encontraba sola con el hombre al que había amado una vez, un hombre en el que no confiaba más.

-Déjame irme -le dijo a Edward, que se había quedado mudo, mirándola.

-Estás distinta, tus ojos son cafés, no verdes. Y te has cortado el pelo. Es más oscuro - dijo él, como saliendo de un trance-. Me gusta.

-Me da igual -le dijo enfadada. Ya no tenía derecho a opinar sobre lo que le gustaba de ella. Estaba casado.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y sus labios se apretaron en una dura línea, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a arredrarse ante aquellas señales de enfado.

-Por fascinante que resulte esta conversación, creía que tú querías hablar de cosas más importantes conmigo.

Él asintió y la depositó con delicadeza en un sillón de mimbre antes de sentarse en otro igual frente a una mesita de cristal.

Al separarse de calor del cuerpo masculino, Bella tuvo un escalofrío.

-Tienes frío, tendríamos que hablar dentro.

-No, fue sólo la brisa -dijo ella, que no quería que los oyesen hablar.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, él se había quitado el abrigo y se lo había puesto sobre los hombros. Intentó quitárselo, pero él la sujetó por las solapas.

-No seas obcecada -le dijo.

Su proximidad la puso nerviosa y aceptó quedárselo para que él se alejara, pero fue peor. El abrigo olía a él, conservaba el calor de su cuerpo, era como si él la estuviese rodeando con sus brazos. Intentando no pensar en ello, se concentró en el tema que les interesaba.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, exactamente? -preguntó, yendo a la ofensiva.

-Quiero al bebé -dijo él, mirándola con los verdes ojos llenos de decisión.

**Hola buenas noches que les pareció el capitulo, cada cosa que dice Edward, ¿Que se traerá entre manos?**

**Bueno ahora les contestare a sus rr, muchas gracias por ellos y alertas y favoritos no saben como me alegran el día, tarde o noche jajaja**

**Cobrizo Cullen: Pues creo que aun no recapacita jajaja, como viste la señora Cullen si que era Rosalie, ¿Que te pareció el reencuentro? y la historia consta de únicamente 13 capítulos.**

**Elizabeth: te apoyo en que Edward es un grandisimo HDP y en mayúsculas, pero aun así lo amamos y hay un porque de sus actos, Bella también tiene su parte de culpa ¿no lo crees?**

**Pera it: muchas gracias por tan lindas palabras, ¿fue mucha la espera?, yo también creo que ninguna mujer merece ser tratada así ni rebajarse de esa manera por una mujer.**

**Tata xoxo: si que tiene un final feliz así es como me gustan las historias, pero en efecto primero tiene que seguir metiendo la pata aun mas, pero esperemos que sepa remediar las tonterías que hace.**

**Lullu Pattinson: Muchas gracias cariño, espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Seelie lune: creeme que ami también me gustaría hacerle lo que dices, pero creo que después las puede necesitar ¿no?**

**Jane Bells: como leíste se acaban de encontrar y volvió a meter las cuatro, pues tiene que enterarse de sus secretos para que la pueda entender y arrepentirse.**

**Anaid Cullen: tontillo... creo que te quedas corta jajajajaja ¿Así de rápido esta bien la actualización?**

**Mil gracias por todo, nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	5. Cap 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y la historia es de Lucy Monroe yo solo la adapte para su disfrute.**

**Capítulo 4**

-No te lo daré -dijo ella, abrazándose el vientre como si pudiese con ello proteger al bebé.

-¿Es varón?

¿Y si le dijera que era una niña? ¿Le interesaría menos luchar por ella que por un niño? La expresión implacable del rostro masculino le indicó que no.

-Sí. A los cuatro meses me hicieron una ecografía.

Las rígidas facciones se suavizaron lentamente cuando él comprendió.

-Por eso llamaste al apartamento. ¿Querías decirme que nuestro bebé era varón? -una expresión de pena se le reflejó en el rostro-. Y hablaste con Rosalie; te negaste a decirle dónde estabas.

-¿Me culpas a mí?

-Aunque te parezca gracioso, sí -dijo él, apretando las mandíbulas-. Rosalie te rogó que le dijeses dónde estabas y tú te negaste. He pasado meses de búsqueda inútil, he contratado a cinco de las mejores agencias de detectives del mundo y lo único que he conseguido que me dijesen es que Isabella Dwyer ha dejado de existir.

-Tenían razón. Nunca volveré a ser Isabella Dwyer.

-Me dijiste que eras huérfana.

-No -dijo ella con una mueca irónica-. Eso es lo que te dijo la agencia de modelos cuando me hiciste investigar para ver si sería una candidata adecuada para ser amante tuya. Lo que sucede es que yo nunca lo negué.

-Te creaste una personalidad nueva.

-Sí.

-Me mentiste cada día mientras estábamos juntos, dejaste que te llamase Isabella.

-Muchas modelos usan un seudónimo para trabajar.

-Vivías una vida completamente diferente a la realidad que encuentro en este apartamento de Nueva York. Esa mujer, Alice, ¿es tu hermana?

-Sí. Jasper es su esposo.

-Lo suponía -dijo él, arqueando las cejas burlonamente.

Ella apretó los puños para no golpearlo.

-Ni lo intentes -dijo él, con una seca carcajada-. Tu hermana ya me ha dado una bofetada. Y, además... -levantó la mano para mostrarle el esparadrapo-. No tengo humor para recibir otra herida.

-Pobrecito.

-Basta, que conseguirás sacarme de mis casillas.

-Y pensar que yo creía que eras un tipo frío incapaz de montar una escena o tener una rabieta, un griego elegante y sofisticado.

-Y rico.

-No me interesa tu dinero. Nunca me ha interesado.

-Sin embargo, si intentases negarme a mi hijo...

-No me asustas -dijo ella, intentando no dejarse llevar por el miedo-. No estamos en Grecia. No me puedes quitar a mi bebé porque seas rico y griego. En los Estados Unidos la ley está a favor de la madre -lo había averiguado en cuanto llegó a Nueva York. Desde entonces sabía que si Edward decidía reclamar a su hijo, ella tendría que enfrentarse a dificultades.

-Quizá, pero, ¿podrás permitirte las constantes batallas legales, el gasto de contratar abogados excelentes para que te defiendan?

-Haré lo que sea necesario para quedarme con mi hijo.

-¿Cualquier cosa? Entonces, ven con tu bebé a mi casa.

-¡Eres un cerdo arrogante! -se puso de pie-. ¿Realmente crees que iría a algún lado contigo después de todo lo sucedido? No pienso convertirme en tu amante.

-No busco una amante -dijo él, incorporándose también.

-Me alegro, porque no lo seré. Nunca más. Aprendí todo lo que quería saber sobre acostarme con un tipo tan primitivo que tendría que estar en un museo. ¡La próxima vez que me acueste con un hombre, será con un anillo en el dedo y una promesa por escrito!

-¿Quién es ese hombre? -exigió él furioso.

-No lo sé, pero cuando lo encuentre, será totalmente diferente a ti.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó él, tomándola de las solapas de su abrigo y acercándola a él-. Yo lo creo, porque seré yo. Ningún otro hombre toca a la madre de mi hijo –susurró junto a los labios de ella y luego acortó la distancia.

La corriente eléctrica de deseo estaba allí, esperando, agazapada en lo más profundo del subconsciente femenino para saltar al primer contacto. Cedió tan rápidamente que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para despreciarse por su debilidad. La boca masculina se movió sobre la de ella con una pasión realmente posesiva y ella respondió como una mujer privada de intimidad física durante años.

Rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, apoyó el cuerpo contra el de él y abrió la boca invitadoramente. Él aceptó el envite y profundizó el beso, acariciándole la espalda, apretándola en contra de sí, dejándola sentir su calor y su excitación, pero al tocar la indudable evidencia de su ardor, ella se apartó de él tan rápido que trastabilló y cayó sentada de golpe.

-¡Podrías haberte hecho daño! -exclamó él, hincándose a su lado enseguida-. ¿Intentas matar a nuestro hijo? ¿Te encuentras bien? -la examinó rápidamente, pero el cuerpo de Bella malinterpretó aquel contacto.

-Basta -dijo ella, apartando las manos de él-. Estoy bien -le dolía el trasero por el golpe, pero no le diría nada-. Los bebés son resistentes. No lo perderé por una caída tan tonta -afirmó, rogando que fuese verdad-. No es culpa mía que me besases. ¿Qué querías, que lo tolerase, sin más?

— ¡Jamás has «tolerado» un beso mío en tu vida! -dijo él, ofendido en su orgullo.

Ella no pudo negárselo, así que cambió de tercio.

—Se supone que los hombres casados sólo deben besar a sus esposas.

-Estoy de acuerdo -asintió él encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Te molesta esto?

-¿Quién está loco? ¿Tú o yo? -le preguntó, incrédula. Desde luego que se hallaba molesta. Estaba casado con Rosalie y le acababa de dar un beso.

-Cuando los detectives privados perdieron tu rastro, creí perder la razón.

Habías desaparecido en una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo.

Le acomodó nuevamente el abrigo en los hombros e, inclinándose, la volvió a levantar en sus brazos. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía aquella noche.

-Por favor, déjame en el suelo, Edward.

-No creo que debiese, estás muy alterada.

-Te prometo controlarme -dijo ella, con un gesto de frustración-, si dejas tus manos y tus labios quietecitos.

-No te lo puedo prometer.

-Pobre Rosalie, ¿sabe que está casada con un cerdo infiel?

-Rosalie está casada con un caballero -dijo él, furioso.

-¿Tú? ¡No me hagas reír! -se burló ella. Un caballero no se casaba con una mujer después de haber dejado embarazada a otra.

Edward se sentó, sujetando a Bella en su regazo.

-¿Crees que estoy casado con Rosalie? ¿Y crees que no tengo honor? -dijo, cada vez más enfadado.

-Supongo que ahora me dirás que no estás casado con ese dechado de perfecciones.

-Exacto. No lo estoy.

Bella cerró los ojos. Por algún motivo, había supuesto que él no le mentiría.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y mirarlo.

-No intentes engañarme. Ella misma me dijo que era la señora Cullen.

-Pero luego te dijo que se había casado con mi hermano.

-¿Qué? ¡No dijo nada de eso! -exclamó, pero luego recordó que Rosalie lo podría haber hecho. Todavía hablaba cuando ella cortó la comunicación.

-Sí que lo hizo -dijo Edward. Su penetrante mirada la mantenía prisionera-.

También te rogó que le dijeras dónde estabas.

-No estaba dispuesta a tener una conversación íntima con tu esposa -dijo

Bella, recordando esa parte de la conversación.

-No es mi esposa.

-Demuéstralo.

Sorprendido ante su requerimiento, Edward aflojó el abrazo con que la sujetaba y Bella se bajó de su regazo, aunque esta vez con más cuidado.

-Dices que no estás casado con Rosalie Hale. Pues, yo he perdido toda la confianza en ti, Edward. Si quieres que lo crea, tendrás que darme una prueba.

-¡Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi palabra! -exclamó él, ofendido.

-Tú tendrías que saber lo fácil que resulta hacer eso -señaló ella.

Aquello pareció conmocionarlo.

-Te conseguiré la prueba que deseas -le dijo, furioso.

-De acuerdo. Hasta entonces, será mejor que te vayas.

-No pienso dejar que desaparezcas de mi vista otra vez.

-¿Y qué vas hacer? ¿Acampar ante la puerta de mi hermana y perseguirme cada vez que salga?

-Desde luego que sí. Pero no estoy dispuesto a dormir en el vestíbulo. Puedes venir conmigo a mi suite.

-Ni lo sueñes. No estoy dispuesta a alojarme en una habitación contigo.

-Hay dos habitaciones. Hubo una época en que no habrías usado la otra.

-Ni lo pienses -dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada de enfado-. No iré contigo.

-Entonces me quedaré aquí. Es un piso grande. Estoy seguro de que tu hermana tendrá una habitación de huéspedes que pueda usar.

-No puedes quedarte aquí. A Alice le daría un patatús. Te odia.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Hablando de patatús, tu cuñado dijo que tu madre tendría uno si salías en la prensa sensacionalista.

-Sí -dijo Bella, exasperada. Había pasado seis años viviendo con otra identidad para proteger el sentido de dignidad de su madre.

«Las mujeres Swan no trabajan».

Si no hubiese desoído aquello, las Swan de la generación actual se hallarían en la calle. El primo de una compañera de colegio le había ofrecido un contrato como modelo y ella lo había aceptado con una condición: la de trabajar con un nombre supuesto. Él no sólo había accedido, sino que la había ayudado a crear a Isabella Dwyer, la huérfana francesa convertida en modelo de alta costura.

-No le sentaría bien -prosiguió Edward-, leer la entrevista en la que el amante de su hija, el magnate griego, confiesa la verdad sobre la forma en que lo ha rechazado Isabella Dwyer, Bella Swan, embarazada de cinco meses.

-¡No te he rechazado! -exclamó ella, furiosa por la patente amenaza de sus palabras y la tergiversación de los hechos-. ¡Me dejaste plantada para casarte con Rosalie, la noviecita virgen! ¿Ya lo has olvidado?

-¡No estoy casado con Rosalie!

-No es necesario haber cometido un asesinato para que te encuentren culpable de un crimen

-Si insistes en pedir una prueba, tendrás que decirle a tu hermana que me aloje por una noche porque no te quitaré los ojos de encima, ni lo sueñes.

-Y si no lo hago, te ocuparás de que el nombre de mi familia aparezca en todos los periódicos sensacionalistas y revistas del corazón, ¿no es así?

-Exacto -dijo él, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

-Te desprecio.

-¿No me odias?

-No. Ya no te amo, pero no te odio. Parte de ti está en mi bebé y no quiero que mi niño crea nunca que hay algo en él que yo pueda odiar.

-Eso es encomiable -dijo Edward con una extraña expresión-. ¿Le pedimos a tu hermana alojamiento para mí?

Bella resolvió finalmente acompañarlo a su hotel. Aquella era la única solución. No quería que Alice y Jasper se enfrentasen a un hombre tan poderoso y adinerado como Edward debido a ella. No sería un problema, decidió. Ya tenía superada aquella relación totalmente. Aquello se había acabado. El beso había sido una mera reacción física y no permitiría que volviese a suceder algo así.

Lo único que quedaba era decidir cómo iban a delimitar el papel que él tendría en la vida de su hijo.

Jamás habría Bella imaginado hacía dos días que desayunaría con Edward en la suite de su hotel. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Jugueteó con la comida que les acababan de subir a la habitación mientras Edward la contemplaba.

Sabía que estaba hecha un horror. Tampoco había podido dormir la noche anterior sabiendo que Edward se encontraba pared por medio. Tenía ojeras, y el tono macilento de su rostro se debía a que, al contrario de muchas mujeres, ella seguía despertándose todos los días como si tuviese gripe a pesar de hallarse ya en el quinto mes de embarazo.

Su único consuelo era que Edward no se encontraba mucho mejor. La noche anterior ella estaba demasiado alterada para notarlo, pero él había perdido peso y se encontraba demacrado. La enfermedad de su abuelo, sumada a la búsqueda de su niño, había afectado su tremenda fortaleza.

-Tienes que dejar de juguetear con la comida y comértela.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer -dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada airada.

-Pues parece que alguien tiene que hacerlo -sonrió él, frente a ella ante la mesita de nogal-. Siempre he oído que las embarazadas están radiantes, pero tú pareces haber salido de una gripe de nueve días.

Los ojos se le llenaron a ella de lágrimas. Sabía que ya no era la hermosa modelo que él había intentado por todos los medios llevarse a la cama, pero, ¿era necesario que se lo restregase por las narices? Parpadeó, intentando controlarse. Odiaba lo sensible que se había vuelto con el embarazo.

-Es una suerte que ya no intente ganarme la vida como modelo, ¿verdad?

-No he dicho que no estés hermosa -dijo él, tomándole una mano antes de que ella pudiese apartarla-, sólo que no tienes buen aspecto. No pareces feliz.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -arrancó la mano de la suya-. ¿Que no quiero a mi niño?

Edward lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

-Creo que el hecho de que hayas llegado al quinto mes de un embarazo complicado es suficiente prueba de que quieres a mi niño.

-No quiero a «tu niño». Lo que quiero es a este bebé.

-Es lo mismo -dijo él, sonriendo.

-Quiero a este bebé y me lo quedaré, ¿me oyes? -dijo ella, probando el melón.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que no lo hicieses? -sonrió él.

-Has dicho que querías a mi hijo.

-¿Crees que estoy casado con Rosalie y que, por lo tanto, deseo al bebé sin la madre? -hizo un gesto exasperado con las manos-. ¿Es eso? -la sonrisa se borró de su rostro-. Tu concepto de mí es muy bajo. La prueba de la boda de Rosalie y Emmett no tardará en llegar.

Ella no hizo comentario alguno. Hasta que no lo viese… Emmett no era el que había anunciado su compromiso con la joven heredera griega.

-Ya veo que no vale la pena hablar contigo hasta que tenga los documentos.

-No quiero hablar contigo en absoluto -reconoció ella.

Aquello era una tontería. El bebé que ella llevaba en su vientre era hijo de él también. Tarde o temprano tendrían que llegar a un acuerdo, pero él no pretendía quitarle al bebé.

-No te comportes como una niña.

Ella hizo el esfuerzo de comer un bocado de huevos revueltos, que le supieron a aserrín. Antes de conocer a Edward creía que no se alteraba fácilmente.

-Has dicho que habías abandonado tu carrera de modelo.

Ella asintió con desconfianza. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

-¿Qué haces ahora?

-Quizá viva de la generosidad de Jasper -sabía que la idea de que un hombre la mantuviese durante su embarazo lo pondría furioso. Efectivamente, así fue.

-¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó él, airado.

-Estoy viviendo con ellos -señaló ella. Tras un silencio, añadió a regañadientes-: Trabajo como traductora e intérprete para una agencia de trabajo temporal.

-¿Trabajas para extraños? -exclamó él, como si se tratase de algo sucio.

-No se diferencia demasiado de trabajar como modelo, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

-Que estás embarazada y no te encuentras bien -la recorrió con la mirada-. No deberías estar trabajando.

Si no quería que Jasper la mantuviese, ¿cómo pretendía que viviese?

-No quiero vivir de la caridad de mi hermana pequeña.

-¿Por qué no has vuelto a la casa de tus padres?

Un hombre griego tradicional que se entendía tan bien con su abuelo nunca comprendería la complicada relación que ella tenía con su madre.

-No soy bienvenida allí -se limitó a decir.

-Eso es imposible. Estás esperando su nieto. Seguramente tus padres desearán cuidarte durante este tiempo.

-Mi padre murió hace seis años y mi madre está dispuesta a que vuelva a Nueva Orleans y el seno de la familia si invento un marido ficticio que acaba de morir o vive en el extranjero. Se niega a hablar del bebé y no ha venido a visitar a Alice desde que yo estoy aquí.

-¿Y tú te negaste a inventarte ese esposo? -preguntó él, la mandíbula tensa.

-Sí.

Prefería vivir sin la aprobación de su madre a seguir simulando ser alguien y algo que no era.

-Entones, será un alivio para ella saber que el padre de tu niño está vivito y coleando y que pronto será también tu esposo.

**Hola buenas noches, como ven a este Edward y cada cosa que dice y Bella que se esta defendiendo y contando su historia. ¿Que les pareció?**

**Hora de contestar rr, Creo que hasta el momento lo estoy haciendo bien... creo jajaja**

**Jessica: aquí esta el capitulo que pediste.**

**Melania: pues ya ves como es este Edward medio o muy prepotente, pero también muy decidido, por el momento Bella esta sacando las garras, veremos cuanto tiempo le dura el gusto.**

**Kaniie Mansen: gracias cielo, que bueno que te gusto.**

**Tata xoxo: a mi también me gustan los finales felices, bueno digamos que no solo Edward tiene la culpa de lo sucedido, Bella también puso de su parte al no contarle todo sobre ella y nunca decirle que lo amaba hasta que sintió que lo perdía. Besos también a ti cariño.**

**Choiamberc: creo que es le cuenta un poquito ser sensible, pero que le vamos a hacer.**

**Pera it: me encantan tus comentarios, no te preocupes que el capitulo te esperara hasta que puedas leerlos, yo hago lo posible para actualizar una vez a la semana, en parte para crear suspense jajaja. Que bueno que te guste la historia. Yo que tu no mataría a tu hija, puede que después te arrepientas jajajaja, hay castigos mas sutiles.**

**Lucyarg: si ya me había comentado que ya habían adaptado esta historia, pero también sabia que la eliminaron así que puedes volver a leerla y recordar esta buena historia.**

**Pao: espero que el tiempo haya sido el adecuado jajajaja. creo que en este capitulo te enteraste de unas cuantas cosas ¿no?, claro que quiere al bebe pero con todo y madre.**

**Muchas gracias por sus rr, alertas y favoritos, nos leemos la siguiente semana y Feliz San Valentin espero que se le hayan pasado genial.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	6. Cap 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y la historia es de Lucy Monroe yo solo la adapte para su disfrute.**

**Capítulo 5**

Ese es un chiste de mal gusto.

-No es broma, _pethi mou _-dijo él, con una mirada impenetrable.

-Deja de llamarme así, ¿quieres? Es un apelativo cariñoso, un insulto en estas circunstancias.

-¡Mi proposición de matrimonio es una broma y un término cariñoso un insulto! -exclamó él, apartando el plato con un gesto airado, inusual en él-¿Nada te viene bien? Estamos hablando en serio.

-¿De qué? ¿De tu intento de bigamia?

-¡No estoy casado, porras! -exclamó él, dando un puñetazo a la mesa.

Ella lo miró con un poco de temor, creyéndolo casi, pero quería demostrarle lo duro que era que dudasen de tu palabra.

-Eso es lo que has dicho. Suponiendo que te creyese, ¿por qué iba tu hermano a casarse con tu prometida?

-Como te dije anoche, mi relación contigo dejó a mi familia estupefacta -el dolor ensombreció sus facciones-. El periódico se encargó de puntualizar que habíamos estado un año juntos. A mi hermano le horrorizó lo que le había hecho a Rosalie, no podía tolerar que la hiciese quedar como una imbécil, mancillando así el honor de nuestra familia.

-¿Y se casó con ella? ¿No habría resultado igual de eficaz que tú lo hicieses? No puedo creer que dejases que tu hermano se casase con tu prometida.

-Él la convenció de que huyera con él. El orgullo de ella quedaba redimido, el honor de la familia intacto y ahora estoy libre para casarme contigo.

La miró como si esperase que ella diese un salto de alegría y lo felicitase. Le dieron ganas de echarle el café encima.

-Fantástico. Puedes casarte con tu amante encinta ahora que la virginal prometida ha volado de la jaula. Te lo agradezco, pero no, gracias.

-¿Crees que nuestro hijo te agradecerá que le niegues su herencia, su familia griega, su papel como heredero mío?

-No es necesario que estemos casados para que conviertas a nuestro hijo en tu heredero ni para que seas parte de su vida. Puedes tener derechos de visita.

-¿De qué serviría? Vives del otro lado del océano. ¿Cómo podré ser su padre con dos continentes y un mar separándonos?

-No lo sé -dijo ella, poniéndose de pie con cuidado. Tenía un trabajo dentro de dos horas y tenía que atravesar la ciudad para llegar-. Siento no tener todas las respuestas en este momento. Me dejaste plantada hace tres meses, seguro de que el bebé no era tuyo. Lo de compartir al niño contigo es nuevo para mí.

-¿Dónde vas? -preguntó él, poniéndose de pie también.

-Tengo que trabajar dentro de dos horas. He de arreglarme.

-Te dije que no te quitaría los ojos de encima.

-Entonces, ven -le ofreció ella con sarcasmo-, pero yo voy a trabajar.

Lamentó haber hablado a la ligera. Edward insistió en hacer, precisamente, aquello. Se negó a tomar un taxi e hizo llamar a su coche para ir en él con la protección de sus dos guardaespaldas. Luego, no quiso quedarse en él mientras ella hacía el breve trabajo de interpretación para el grupo de turistas franceses. Bella iba delante con la guía turística, traduciendo el rápido monólogo de ésta sobre el Empire State Building al francés, detrás seguían los turistas y Edward cerraba la retaguardia flanqueado por su escolta.

Habría resultado cómico si ella hubiese estado menos cansada y estresada.

Cuando finalmente se sentó en el coche para que la llevase al hotel, se alegró de no tener que esperar un taxi. No le quedaban energías ni para mirar por la ventanilla de la limusina las luces de la ciudad decorada para Navidad. .

Al verla tan exhausta, él insistió en parar a comer en uno de los muchos restaurantes italianos de categoría de Manhattan.

Bella accedió desde su dormitorio a la sala principal de la suite cuando Edward se apartaba del fax con varias hojas de papel en la mano. Lo había evitado desde que volvieron de comer con el sencillo recurso de echarse una siesta y había dormido como hacía tiempo que no lograba hacerlo.

-La prueba -dijo Edward, mostrándole los papeles.

-¿La prueba? -dijo ella, que todavía estaba un poco dormida. No se dio cuenta de lo que él hablaba hasta ver lo que ponía en la primera página-. Oh.

Era una licencia matrimonial en griego. Ella sabía leerlo perfectamente y el nombre que ponía era sin ninguna duda el de Emmett Cullen, no Edward. La segunda era una foto de Emmett y Rosalie con sus galas de boda. Rosalie parecía un poco aturdida; Emmett satisfecho y orgulloso. Otro típico Cullen

La tercera era una carta de Emmett confirmando en inglés lo que Edward le había dicho. Suspiró aliviada. Intentó convencerse de que ello se debía a que no tendría que preocuparse de las complicaciones de lidiar con la madrastra de su bebé, pero su corazón se rió de ella, lo cual le dio un miedo terrible.

-¿Por qué estaba Rosalie en nuestro piso? -dijo, sin darse cuenta del lapsus linguae hasta verle la expresión de aprobación en el rostro-. Quiero decir, «tu piso» -se corrigió.

-Yo he tenido que quedarme en Grecia desde el primer paro cardíaco del abuelo. Emmett y Rosalie se mudaron a París para que él pudiese ocuparse de nuestra filial francesa. Les di el apartamento de regalo de boda.

-¿Sentías la conciencia sucia por avergonzarla en público y entonces le regalaste el piso del que me habías desalojado?

Edward le lanzó una mirada de enfado y se acercó a ella con paso amenazador.

Bella retrocedió hasta encontrar que la pared le impedía seguir.

-Era broma -dijo débilmente.

-Esto no lo es.

Luego la boca de él se cerró sobre la de ella y Bella se olvidó de que él lo hacía para castigarla. En lo único en que podía pensar era en lo increíble que era sentir su sabor, su aroma, su calor, su deseo.

Le metió las manos por debajo de la chaqueta y sintió los fornidos músculos bajos sus dedos. Él se estremeció y el júbilo la invadió al sentir el poder que tenía sobre aquel hombre. Edward la abrazó, apretándola con su cuerpo, pero aquello no era lo suficientemente cerca.

Ella comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa y él a levantarle el jersey.

El abultado vientre femenino quedó expuesto y él se lo acarició, recorriendo cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel. El bebé se movió y Edward dejó de besarla para mirar con reverencia el distendido abdomen. El bebé le dio un puntapié justo en la palma de la mano y Edward cerró los ojos, conteniendo el aliento.

-Mi hijo -dijo, lanzando un largo suspiro y mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí -susurró ella, incapaz de negar aquella conmovedora reivindicación.

Los ojos verdes brillaron de triunfo antes de que su boca cubriese la de ella nuevamente con tanta ternura que ella sintió que las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. La besó como si fuese la primera vez mientras sus manos continuaban explorando el nuevo contorno de su cuerpo. La posesiva caricia, sumada a la ternura de aquel beso, minaron totalmente cualquier resistencia que Bella pudiese tener, permitiéndola entregarse a él sin un murmullo.

Le había desabrochado los botones y sus yemas acariciaban los endurecidos pezones masculinos cuando un estridente campanilleo se filtró entre la pasión que le empañaba la mente.

-El teléfono -dijo, arrancando los labios de los de él.

Con los ojos vidriosos de deseo, intentó seguir, pero ella apartó el rostro.

-El teléfono -repitió ella, dando un respingo cuando lo volvió a oír.

Edward le cubrió el abdomen con los suaves pantalones elásticos y le bajó el jersey de crochet.

-Esto todavía no ha acabado -dijo y luego se volvió a atender el teléfono.

Ella se dirigió al otro extremo de la suite en su afán por poner distancia entre los dos. Creyó haber superado la atracción que sentía por Edward, segura de que sus sentimientos habían muerto, pero estaba claro que, si bien no lo amaba más, lo seguía deseando. Su trémulo cuerpo así lo confirmaba.

-Sí, abuelo -dijo Edward y se quedó escuchando-. Lo recuerdo -le lanzó a Bella una mirada-. Ya me estoy ocupando de ello.

¿Por qué tenía ella la sospecha de que «ello» era algo relacionado con ella?

Edward hizo algunos comentarios más en griego, le preguntó a su abuelo por su salud, escuchó atentamente, se despidió y colgó. Se giró hacia ella y Bella no pudo contener un estremecimiento al ver el brillo de deseo en sus ojos.

-Eso fue un error -dijo, retrocediendo, a pesar de que él no se había movido.

-A mí no me parece que lo haya sido, _pethi mou_.

-No estoy dispuesta a volver a acostarme contigo, Edward.

-¿De veras? Ya lo veremos -dijo él suavemente.

-Me parece que llamaré al servicio de habitaciones. Tengo hambre.

Su apetito había aumentado en los últimos dos días. Ojalá se acabasen las horribles náuseas matinales de una vez por todas.

-Tengo una idea mejor. Salgamos.

-No lo sé... -dijo, porque existía el riesgo de que los viese un fotógrafo.

-Nos podemos quedar aquí, si lo prefieres -dijo él con expresión sensual.

-Iré por mi chaqueta.

La cálida luz de las velas iluminaba de una forma demasiado íntima la mesa de Bella y Edward. La había vuelto a sorprender al llevarla a un restaurante donde se reunía la sociedad más sofisticada de Nueva York. La poca iluminación no impidió que la gente los reconociese y les lanzase miradas subrepticias.

Bella intentó concentrarse en la comida y no prestar atención a su seductor acompañante. Edward le había pedido una cena mucho más abundante que lo habitual y ella se sorprendió al consumir casi todo. Lo mismo le había sucedido al mediodía. Al menos, aquello le despertaba el apetito.

-Isabella...

-Mi nombre es Bella -lo interrumpió ella-. Isabella Dwyer ha muerto.

-¿No pensabas volver a la pasarela después de que naciese el bebé? -preguntó él, indicando al hablar en pasado que ella tenía ahora otros planes.

-No.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó él, sonriendo y el pulso de ella se desbocó.

-Ese tipo de carrera no me permitiría estar todo el tiempo que quisiera con mi bebé. Además, sería demasiado difícil mantener dos vidas separadas teniendo que criar a un niño. Bastante difícil es ya la vida de una modelo sin hijos.

Él se quedó un largo rato pensativo.

-Explícame nuevamente el motivo de la imagen de Isabella Dwyer.

-Mi madre no aprobaba que me pusiese a trabajar. «Las mujeres de la familia Swan no trabajan» -dijo, imitando el suave acento sureño de su madre-. Pero lo que realmente le molestó fue que eligiese ser modelo. La idea de que su hija recorriese la pasarela en traje de baño o en ropa interior, la ponía histérica.

-¿Preferiste crear una nueva personalidad para poder ser modelo?

-No tuve más remedio. Era eso o ver que mi madre lo perdía todo y que echaban a mi hermana del internado por no pagar la matrícula.

-Pero... ¿y tu padre, dónde estaba?

-Muerto.

-Qué pena. Recibe mi pésame retrasado.

-Gracias. Era un hombre encantador, un coleccionista de fósiles. Le interesaban los huesos, no los negocios. Sin que lo supiésemos, llevaba dos años viviendo de créditos cuando murió.

-¿Cuándo sucedió?

-Hace seis años. Yo acababa de terminar mi último curso en «Notre Dame de Verger» y gracias a Dios el primo de una compañera de colegio me había propuesto que le sirviese de modelo para su revista -tomó otro bocado de sus fettuchini con langosta, que estaban deliciosos.

-"Notre Dame de Verger» parece el nombre de un colegio de monjas francés.

-Efectivamente. Hace seis generaciones que las niñas de la familia Swan vamos a ese colegio.

-¡Con razón te resultó fácil simular que eras francesa! Tu acento es impecable, tus gestos a veces resultan franceses y tu aspecto es europeo.

-Sí -dijo ella, que había elegido Francia para el debut de Isabella Dwyer precisamente por esos motivos-. No hay mucho más que contar -hizo una mueca-. Mi madre desoyó las citaciones que se le hicieron hasta que el sheriff se presentó para desalojarnos de nuestra casa. A Alice todavía le quedaban dos años de colegio...

-Y te pusiste a trabajar.

-Con un nombre supuesto para evitar que mi madre se molestase.

-¿Pero no funcionó? ¿No aceptaba que trabajases?

-No -sonrió tristemente-. Siempre me he sentido culpable de haberle fallado, pero no se me ocurría otra solución: no tenía estudios universitarios, era jovencita, y parecía que la carrera de modelo era mi única opción. El primo de mi amiga me ayudó asegurándose de que los únicos que supiesen la conexión entre Bella Swan y Isabella Dwyer fuésemos él y mi familia y yo.

-Así que este hombre sabía que eras Bella Swan, pero yo, tu pareja durante un año, no lo sabía -dijo él, mortalmente ofendido.

-Estamos empatados: yo tampoco sabía nada de Rosalie -dijo ella y tomó un trago de agua fresca. Tanto hablar le había secado la garganta.

-No aceptaste nunca trabajos en Nueva York para no herir las susceptibilidades de tu madre -dijo él, sorprendiéndola al no enfadarse-. Sin embargo, eras bien conocida en Europa.

-Sí, pero sólo como una modelo francesa, no una súper modelo. Lo más cercano a la fama fue convertirme en tu amante, pero tú lo mantuviste en secreto.

-Del todo, no -dijo él enigmáticamente-. Tu madre tendría que estar orgullosa.

-¿Orgullosa? -exclamó ella con una carcajada de regocijo-. ¿Su escandalosa hija, que además de trabajar se quedó embarazada sin casarse? Todavía no me había perdonado que no hubiese salvado la casa familiar. A este paso, seré la oveja negra de la familia para toda la vida -intentó esconder el dolor que aquello le causaba. No quería que él viese sus debilidades.

-¿Tu madre perdió su casa?

-Mis ingresos como modelo permitieron que mi madre siguiese vistiendo sus trajes de Chanel y mi hermana acabase su educación. Se licenció en Smith un mes antes de casarse con Jasper el año pasado -dijo, orgullosa con los logros de Alice. Suspiró- Pero el dinero no alcanzó para cancelar las hipotecas que pendían sobre la mansión ni para los salarios del personal. Mi madre se vio obligada a venderla y mudarse a un piso con una asistenta. Aunque está en un barrio elegante de Nueva Orleans, no es la Mansión Swan.

-¿Y te culpa a ti por ello en vez de a tu padre, que os dejó llenas de deudas?

-Mamá no me culpa, pero se enfadó cuando no abandoné el trabajo después de la venta. Hubiese preferido que me consiguiese un marido rico en vez de trabajar para mantenerlas. Pero yo quería casarme por amor, no por dinero.

-Entonces, tendrías que estar contenta de casarte conmigo. Si lo que dijiste en _Chez Renée_ era verdad, puedo darte ambas cosas.

-Era verdad entonces -tanto que su corazón todavía sangraba después de la ruptura-, pero ya no te quiero.

-No puedo creer que una mujer con un carácter como el tuyo pueda dejar de amar al primer signo de adversidad.

Ella comenzaba a tener la horrible sospecha de que él tenía razón, pero no estaba dispuesta a darle el gusto de reconocerlo.

-Yo no llamaría «primer signo de adversidad» a que me echases con viento fresco para poder casarte con otra. Esperé una semana entera que cambiases de opinión, Edward. Ni siquiera me llamaste. No estabas dispuesto a cancelar la boda por el bebé.

Yo no te importé en aquel momento y tampoco te importo ahora. Lo que quieres es el niño y no soy tan tonta como para olvidarlo.

La mano masculina apretó la copa con fuerza. Todavía la tenía vendada.

-¿Cómo te heriste? -le preguntó ella al vérsela-. No te lo he preguntado.

Él dejó la copa con cuidado y luego la miró con expresión atormentada.

-Cuando Alice me dijo que estabas muerta, la apreté tanto que se rompió.

**Hola buenas noches, les pido una disculpa por la demora en la ****actualización****y mi falta de la semana pasada, pero me ****encontré****con algunos detallitos que me imposibilitaron la ****actualización****. Muchas gracias por sus rr, alertas y favoritos y ahora a responder sus rr.**

***Kristen Mansen: Que bueno que sea de tu agrado esa es la idea, mil disculpas por la demora.**

*** Pera it: bueno que en general ****así****son los griegos y mas este pero ****así****nos encanta y es que a quien no se le ****alborotarían****las hormonas. Si que eres mala con tu hija, pero de vez en vez una madre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer jajaja.**

*** Tata xoxo: claro que ambos se quieres, pero las ****circunstancias****se la pusieron medio ****difíciles****y solo nos queda esperar haber como siguen las cosas.**

*** Pao: mil disculpas por la demora, espero que este cap ****también****te haya gustado y que bueno que si quiere al bebe con mami incluida o mas de una ****trataríamos****de matarlo.**

*** LuluuPattinson: Que bueno que te gusto y mil disculpas por la demora.**

**Nos leemos la ****próxima****semana.**

**Besos Ana Lau.**


	7. Cap 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y la historia es de Lucy Monroe yo solo la adapte para su disfrute.**

**Capítulo 6**

La afirmación de Edward quedó suspendida en el aire entre los dos como una bomba sin explotar, pero que podría hacerlo en cualquier momento.

-¿Tanto te alteró la posibilidad de perder a tu hijo?

-Si eso es lo que quieres creer, sí -dijo él, con la mandíbula tensa.

-Lo siento.

-Tú que procedes de una familia de rancia estirpe, comprenderás la importancia de que nuestro niño crezca en Grecia como un Cullen.

-Lo que yo comprendo es la importancia de querer a mi bebé, no porque pertenezca a una familia u a otra. Lo querré igual tanto si es un Swan como un Cullen. ¿Puedes tú afirmar lo mismo?

-Parece que me consideras incapaz de sentir ninguna emoción -dijo él con las facciones rígidas-. ¿Para qué molestarme en responder? ¿Quieres postre?

-No -después de haberlo mortificado así, no podría comer nada.

-Entonces, volvamos al hotel. Si vamos a seguir discutiendo, será mejor que lo hagamos en privado.

Volvieron al hotel en silencio. Ella se sentía culpable. El hecho de que Edward no la quisiera no indicaba que fuese incapaz de sentir amor por su hijo. Ella no había tenido derecho de insinuar o contrario.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la suite, seguía pensando en cómo disculparse.

-Edward...

-Déjalo, ¿quieres? -se frotó la frente-. Estoy cansado.

Se quedó atónita al oírlo reconocer su debilidad.

-¿Crees que yo no me puedo cansar como cualquier hombre? -preguntó él con una mueca irónica-. Todos tenemos nuestros límites, _pethi mou_.

En los doce meses que ella había vivido con ella, nunca lo había hecho.

-Llevo tres meses durmiendo mal, desde que comencé a buscarte -admitió él, sorprendiéndola más todavía-. Creía que una vez que te encontrase, todo se solucionaría. Que aceptarías casarte conmigo. Y que tomaríamos el siguiente avión hacia Grecia para que pudieses conocer a mi abuelo. Creía que tendría que aplacar tu enfado, No que me odiarías así.

-Ya te he dicho que no te odio -lo corrigió ella.

-Pero no te quieres casar conmigo. No sé qué hacer. Del mismo modo que tú encontrarse que ser modelo era la única solución a las dificultades económicas de tu familia, yo veo que el matrimonio lo es para nuestra situación.

-Ya lo sé -suspiró ella.

-Y me siento sexualmente frustrado -dijo él con una amarga carcajada-. No me gusta privarme del sexo. No he hecho el amor con nadie desde que te dije que me casaba con Rosalie.

Para Edward, que disfrutaba mucho con el sexo, aquello le resultaría largo como un día sin pan. Con razón estaba raro. Bella no sabía por qué él se había abstenido, pero algo dentro de sí se alegró tremendamente de ello.

-Ya veo, ya.

-Lo dudo, pero quizá lo hagas algún día -una expresión de sensualidad reemplazó la de cansancio-. Me podrías ayudar, ¿no?

-Cre… creo que me iré a la cama temprano -dijo ella, retrocediendo hacia su dormitorio-. To... tomar una ducha, qui… quizá leer un libro.

Recordó la imagen de la primitiva sonrisa de él al cerrar la puerta que daba a su dormitorio. Echó el cerrojo por si acaso. No podía acostarse con él nuevamente. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable y necesitaba pensar. No podría hacerlo con claridad si él la influía con su naturaleza apasionada.

Con los ojos cerrados, Bella se aclaró el champú del cabello, disfrutando de la sensación del agua caliente. La ducha, con sus chorros de diferentes presiones, era una gozada. Hizo un esfuerzo por pensar en Edward. Él tenía el mismo derecho que ella a querer a su hijo y, además, el niño merecía recibir el amor de los dos. Edward le había dejado claro que aquello era posible, pero él no la amaba. ¿Era correcto hacer que el niño pagase el precio de sus sueños destruidos? Su hijo sufriría las consecuencias si ella no se casaba con Edward; nacería fuera de los lazos del matrimonio. Para muchos, eso no sería importante, pero sí lo sería para la familia griega y sus futuras relaciones de negocios. Su propia madre quizá no lo aceptase nunca. Y ella no quería destruir a su madre, que ya era demasiado mayor para cambiar.

A pesar de la cabezonería de su progenitora, Bella la quería y deseaba que fuese feliz.

Se aclaró el champú de los ojos y cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que estaba a oscuras. ¿Un corte de luz? ¿No tenían generadores los hoteles? El chorro superior de la ducha se interrumpió. Extrañada, alargó la mano hacia la pared, pero en vez de los grifos, tocó piel desnuda. ¿Qué...?

-¿Edward?

-Sí, soy yo -dijo él y su voz la envolvió, cálida como el agua que los rociaba.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-¿No?

-No. El sexo no resolverá nuestros problemas. Es lo que los empezó -dijo, pero su cuerpo temblaba de deseo de unirse al de él-. Tenemos que hablar.

-No, no fue el sexo. Cuando hacemos el amor es como un poema de extraña belleza. Las palabras son las que nos han separado. Mis palabras. Tus palabras. No quiero que ello continúe, no puedo permitir que continúe así.

La urgencia de la voz masculina la afectó tan profundamente como las emotivas palabras y sintió que las lágrimas le hacían un nudo en la garganta. Tenía razón. El amor siempre había sido hermoso entre ellos dos. Aceptó la verdad: seguía enamorada de Edward Cullen. Siempre lo estaría. El amor que sentía por él había calado demasiado hondo en ella.

Emitió un gemido de ansia y los brazos masculinos se cerraron en torno a ella, estrechándola. Los labios conocidos sellaron los suyos con pasión y abrió la boca, entregándose al vínculo que ni el rechazo, ni la distancia y el tiempo habían logrado cercenar. Sedienta de su contacto, deslizó sus manos por el sólido pecho y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, estremeciéndose.

-Sí, _moro mou_, tócame. Necesito que me toques -susurró Edward.

No titubeó en complacerlo. Había intentado huir de aquello, pero lo había echado de menos desesperadamente. Lo acarició y él rozó una y otra vez su vientre con su carne palpitante y rígida.

El recuerdo de la sensación de aquella carne dentro de sí la hizo desfallecer, pero él la sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura. Lo acarició, recorriendo el torso con las manos, ebria de pasión e, inclinándose, le mordisqueó la tetilla, rozándolo con rápidos movimientos de su lengua. Él se movía contra ella con un deseo casi incontrolado. Al menos en aquel aspecto era de ella, completamente. Edward gimió roncamente.

-Quiero que salga tan bien, que nunca volverás a dejarme -dijo, con un fervor que daba miedo. La empujó por los hombros hasta que ella se apoyó contra la pared de azulejos-. Apoya tus manos contra la pared y no te muevas.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella, porque sabía que él nunca le haría daño.

Los dedos masculinos le recorrieron las mejillas hasta que le rozó los labios con uno y se lo metió en la boca. Ella sintió que se le humedecía la entrepierna y chupó aquel cálido dedo que entraba y salía de su boca. El continuó la lenta caricia con la otra mano, rozándole el cuello hasta llegar al pecho izquierdo. Se detuvo allí, explorando los cambios que le había causado el embarazo.

Estaba más grande y más sensible. Pareció darse cuenta de ello, porque su contacto fue leve como una pluma al tomarle el pecho con los cinco dedos y deslizados hacia el pezón, cerrándose sobre éste y dándole un ligero apretoncito. Volvió a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que ella creyó que se moría de deseos de sentir sus labios repitiendo la caricia.

-Edward, por favor... con la boca...

-Todavía no, ¿vale? -rió él roncamente y luego le quitó la otra mano de la boca para acariciarle el otro pecho de la misma manera hasta que ella comenzó a sacudirse contra la pared en una agonía de deseo.

-Por favor... -repitió.

Edward se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó una tensa punta entre sus labios.

Comenzó chupándola suavemente, pero luego aumentó la presión hasta que el placer fue casi insoportable y ella lanzó un alarido.

-Más, por favor... Oh, Dios santo... ¡Basta! No puedo soportarlo más. No... ¡No pares! Más. ¡Ahora, Edward! Ahora... -el orgasmo le sobrevino con una explosión de color en la negra oscuridad de la ducha.

Se tambaleó contra la pared, pero él no había acabado. Le recorrió con los labios el vientre. La exploración anterior no había sido nada en comparación con la forma en que él acarició con veneración cada nueva curva, cada centímetro de la tensa piel de su abdomen.

-_Moro mou_ -decía, besándola-. _Yineka mou_ -le recorrió la piel. Eran su bebé, su mujer-. Nunca más te dejaré ir.

Ella no pudo responder. ¿Qué podría decirle? El actuaba como si ella lo hubiese abandonado a él, causándole daño. No sabía si podría creerlo, pero en aquel momento no tenía tiempo para darle vueltas a aquello. Los labios masculinos llegaron a su sitio más secreto. La besó allí, un suave saludo y luego le apretó los muslos con ambas manos para cerrárselos.

Ella no estaba preparada para que la penetrase con la lengua, pero él no le volvió a separar las piernas, sino que le acarició el sitio más íntimo con la puntita. Era increíble la sensación de tener los muslos tocándose y la henchida feminidad apretada y rodeando el húmedo estímulo de su lengua.

Sintió que el placer comenzaba a convertirse en éxtasis nuevamente. Las lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas y se mezclaron con el agua que le bañaba la piel mientras decía su nombre una y otra vez. Las manos masculinas se movieron para tomarla del trasero y ella se apretó contra la exploración de su boca, moviéndose en una entrega incontrolable.

Luego él le metió uno de los dedos donde hacía más de cuatro meses que nadie la tocaba y ella se desmoronó, sollozando de placer y repitiendo su nombre. Él no se detuvo y ella se apoyó contra él, sacudiéndose de forma convulsiva una y otra vez hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas, perdiendo el sentido.

Lo recobró en la gran cama de Edward. Él la secaba con suaves movimientos. La dorada luz de la mesilla iluminaba sus morenas facciones.

-Así que has decidido despertarte -le sonrió él.

-Me desmayé -dijo ella, incrédula.

-Cuando los sentimientos son muy intensos, he oído que a veces sucede, pero sólo me ha pasado contigo, _yineka mou_.

-Gracias -dijo ella, porque le había dado un placer que nunca había imaginado, ni siquiera en sus brazos.

-Soy yo quien debe agradecértelo -dijo él, clavando sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas en los de ella-. Nunca he experimentado nada como el fuego que me produces cuando te toco -la tapó con la toalla y se puso de pie-. Te dejaré dormir en privado, si lo deseas.

La emocionó que él le diese la oportunidad de elegir en vez de aprovecharse de su debilidad. Lo deseaba muchísimo. El placer que él le había proporcionado en la ducha había sido hermoso, pero necesitaba sentir la conexión de sus cuerpos para que fuese completo.

-¿No me deseas? -preguntó, con el corazón desbocado. Tiró la toalla al suelo-. Yo sí -afirmó, alargando los brazos.

Él se apresuró a cubrirla con su cuerpo con viril posesión, penetrándola con un increíble movimiento para luego quedarse quieto.

-Esto es tocar el cielo con las manos -dijo.

Bella luchó por respirar, al sentir que se acercaba un placer que creyó no volver a sentir nunca. Él era tan grande que la llenaba totalmente, pero estaba dispuesta y la rápida penetración había sido suave y fácil. Ella también sintió la necesidad de quedarse quieta, saborear aquello que creyó perdido. Al no llevar preservativo, el contacto era más íntimo, piel contra piel. Lo miró a los ojos.

-Estamos de acuerdo -sonrió él.

-Sí -dijo, sin poder evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Luego él comenzó a moverse, deslizándose casi completamente fuera antes de volverla a penetrar con increíble lentitud.

-¿No le haremos daño a nuestro hijo?

Ella negó vehementemente con la cabeza. El obstetra le había dicho que podía continuar las relaciones conyugales hasta el nacimiento de su niño, siempre que se sintiese cómoda. En aquel momento no había apreciado la información. Gimió cuando él volvió a deslizarse dentro.

-¿Estás segura?

Con un esfuerzo, ella se concentró lo bastante como para repetirle lo que le había dicho el doctor.

-A que no sabías que tienes una sustancia química en el semen que ayuda a ponerse de parto cuando llega el momento -añadió riendo, porque cuando el médico se lo había dicho, pensaba que se pasaría el resto del embarazo sola.

-Un Cullen sabe cumplir con su deber -dijo él, cambiando la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro por una de maliciosa sensualidad-. Me ocuparé de que tengas todas las sustancias que necesites cuando llegue el momento.

Ella rió y no le dijo que todavía se encontraba insegura de su futuro. Pero su risa y sus turbadores pensamientos se disolvieron cuando él comenzó a moverse con mayor fuerza, meciéndole el cuerpo con las manos mientras la penetraba una y otra vez con apasionado fervor.

Asombrada, Bella sintió que su cuerpo se preparaba para otra explosión de placer. Se agarró de los hombros de él y, justo cuando sus músculos se cerraban apretando el duro miembro, él se puso rígido y llegó al clímax con un grito de liberación. Por primera vez en su relación, ella sintió cada pulsación de su calor inundándola, una sensación más íntima de lo que nunca había experimentado. Antes, era como si él siempre hubiese conservado una parte de sí, pero ahora le daba lo que había creado involuntariamente la nueva vida en su vientre. Pasase lo que pasase, siempre conservaría aquel momento.

**Buenas noches ya ando por ****acá****trayéndoles****la ****actualización****esperando que sea de su agrado. ¿A que este Edward muy sacrificado verdad?**

**Muchas gracias por sus rr, alertas y favoritos, me encantan todos y cada uno de ellos.**

**A hora a contestar rr.**

***Jane Bells: No te preocupes ****corazón****que es ****atendible****que no siempre tengas tiempo. Claro que Bella esta dolida, quien no lo ****estaría****y un amor de verdad no se puede olvidar ****así****como ****así****y el que ****actué****como el dueño del mundo es porque casi ****podría****serlo jajaja.**

***Pera it: eso del control, bueno yo me imagino que cuando alguien esta acostumbrado a tenerlo le es muy ****difícil****compartirlo con alguien mas como es tu caso, pero no podemos negar que aun ****así****todo controlador amamos a Edward (mil y un adjetivos a nuestro libre ****albedrío****;) jajajaja) Cullen. Yo se que es ****atendible****el que se complique actualizar pero nunca esta de mas pedir disculpas porque si en algo quede o queda una escritora creo que ****aquí****vale mucho nuestra palabra.**

*** Tata xoxo: no creo que la mama sea una desalmada, simplemente que le es muy ****difícil****cambiar sus costumbres y tradiciones tan arraigadas y si a eso le sumamos que Bella coopero lo suyo en dejarla tal como estaba pues bueno... En cuanto a Edward opino lo mismo con su oportunidad.**

***Susi: Pues si que Bella la tiene ****difícil****y ya no solo con Edward sino que a la ****ecuación****se le sumo su madre.**

***Lucyarg: gracias por las palabras , besos para ti ****también****.**

***Karolay28: muchas gracias, la verdad es que si esta muy buena la historia.**

***LuluuPattinson: creo que por ****educación****se las ****debía****, y complacida con la ****actualización. ****;)**

**Nos leemos la ****próxima****semana.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	8. Cap 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y la historia es de Lucy Monroe yo solo la adapte para su disfrute.**

**Capítulo 7**

Edward se retiró de encima de ella y se acostó boca arriba, apretándola contra su costado, como si temiese perderla.

Pero ella estaba agotada y no podría haberse ido a ningún lado.

-¿Cómo entraste al cuarto de baño? -murmuro con un bostezo contra el cálido pecho-. Había echado la llave.

-¿Crees que lo único que sé es hacer dinero? El jefe de seguridad de mi abuelo me enseñó a forzar una cerradura con una ganzúa cuando tenía dieciséis años.

-¿Lo sabía tu abuelo? -rió ella suavemente, imaginándoselo aprendiendo aquella habilidad de dudosa moral.

-Fue idea suya. Cree que uno tiene que saber hacer de todo, aunque posea el dinero para pagar a alguien para que lo haga.

-Ahora entiendo que no te negaras a ayudarme en la cena. Siempre me pareció que eras muy moderno para ser un griego rico.

-Me gustaba la sencillez de nuestra vida en París.

-Sí, sí -se burló ella-. Casi te dio un síncope cuando te dije que no quería una empleada viviendo en casa.

-Me sorprendió -se defendió él-. La mayoría de las mujeres que trabajaban tanto como tú habrían estado felices de que alguien les hiciese las tareas.

-Era mi forma de mantener los pies sobre la tierra -suspiró ella y le besó el pecho-. Supongo que no quería acabar como mi madre, con mi visión del mundo y de la vida limitada por la sociedad que me rodeaba.

Pero, como su madre, había estado ciega en un aspecto de su vida: se había negado a aceptar que su relación con Edward era algo transitoria. De modo que cuando él la acabó, se sintió destruida. Pero no quería pensar en ello en aquel momento, no quería pensarlo nunca más.

Se quedaron, en silencio un largo rato.

-¿Dijiste que tu abuelo había tenido otro ataque al corazón? Nunca mencionaste el primero. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste tú quién eras? -replicó él.

-En Francia sí que era Isabella Dwyer.

-Pero con frecuencia hacías viajes que no eran de trabajo y no me decías dónde. Supongo que eran para volver a tu vida como Bella Swan.

-Sí-confesó ella.

-Creí que tenías a alguien más.

-¿Pensabas que te engañaba con otro? -preguntó ella, sentándose de golpe en la cama. El gesto de culpabilidad de él la tomó por sorpresa-. ¡Lo creíste! -sin pensárselo dos veces, apretó el puño y le dio un golpe en el pecho. Fuerte.

Edward lanzó un gruñido y le agarró la mano.

-No lo creí. De lo contrario, habría roto contigo -dijo, más en su estilo.

-Pero pensaste que el bebé era de otro hombre.

-Sí. Esa creencia me atormentó durante una semana entera. No tengo excusa.

-No -dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada furiosa-. No la tienes.

Pero en su fuero interno tuvo que reconocer que los viajes que ella hacia a su casa podrían haber resultado sospechosos para un amante tan posesivo como Edward.

A él no le gustaba en absoluto que ella no quisiese hablar de una parte de su vida. Pero lo había hecho así para evitar entregarse a él totalmente. Tarde se dio cuenta de que aquel mecanismo de defensa no había funcionado

-Mi abuelo se negaba a someterse a la operación de by-pass hasta que le prometiese poner fecha para mi boda con Rosalie. No estaba dispuesto a dejarte, pero tampoco lo estaba para dejar que él muriese.

-¿De veras? -dijo ella, incrédula-. Siempre has dicho que tu abuelo era genial. ¿Cómo pudo hacerte chantaje para que me dejases?

-No sabía de tu existencia. Quería asegurarse de que yo cumpliría con el deber que tengo hacia el apellido Cullen.

-Y, en vez de ello, dejaste a tu amante embarazada y apareciste en una foto peleándote con ella. Se pondrá furioso si te casas conmigo.

-Estará contentísimo de ser bisabuelo y tener una nieta atractiva.

-Ya no soy hermosa, tú me lo dijiste.

-Dije que tenías aspecto de no estar bien, no que fueses fea, tonta -dijo él, tirando de la mano para acercarla a su pecho.

-Pero ya no tengo los ardientes ojos verdes -dijo ella.

-No, tienes ojos que cambian de color con tus emociones. Es fascinante.

-Tengo el cabello corto y castaño.

Él le apartó las piernas con una rodilla y su viril miembro se apoyó contra ella.

-¿Te parece esto que creo que eres fea?

Bella olvidó su pregunta al derretirse de deseo sobre él mientras la acariciaba como ella había olvidado y la llevaba a la cima del placer una y otra vez. No le quedaron fuerzas para volver a discutir con él cuando acabaron y se durmió acurrucada a su lado, sintiendo una paz que no experimentaba desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada.

Bella se sentía protegida y segura y no deseaba despertarse del todo.

¿Cuántas veces desde abandonar París había soñado que estaba en la cama de Edward, rodeada por sus brazos protectores, las piernas entrelazadas para convertirse en uno solo? Sabía que si llegaba a la completa lucidez, la fantasía desaparecería dejando sólo la fría realidad.

Una pierna peluda le rozó las suaves extremidades, despertándola violentamente.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un torso velludo y bronceado. Edward. Los recuerdos de la noche surgieron de golpe.

Habían hecho el amor muchas veces. La última vez, a la madrugada, él la había seducido con una sensibilidad que le había llegado al alma.

Era incomprensible que el hombre que la había tratado con tanta ternura la noche anterior pudiese haber sido el mismo que la había abandonado sin volver la vista atrás. Su unión había sido algo casi sagrado.

Saber sobre la presión del abuelo le daba una perspectiva nueva a los hechos de hacía cuatro meses, pero el anciano no era la razón por la cual Edward había negado la paternidad a su bebé. Por mucho que la molestase, Bella tenía que reconocer que ella tenía parte de culpa. Al no hablarle de ciertas partes de su vida, ella había abonado el campo para que él no le tuviese confianza.

En cierta forma, Edward había hecho lo mismo. No le había hablado del ataque al corazón de su abuelo y siempre cambiaba de conversación cuando surgía el tema de sus padres. Habían muerto cuando él tenía diez años, así que no sería porque no se acordase de ellos. Tampoco la había llevado a conocer a su familia ni invitado a su hermano al piso cuando el joven se encontraba en París.

Ahora quería que ella se casase con él. Se movió, inquieta, odiando y amando a la vez la sensación de seguridad que le causaba su calor. ¿Qué había cambiado? La respuesta era obvia: primero, ella estaba embarazada de un bebé cuya paternidad él había reconocido. Para un Cullen, aquello era un enorme cambio. ¿Acaso no lo había sabido ella cuando se lo había dicho? Segundo, su prometida se había casado con su hermano. Edward había actuado como si la traición no lo hubiese afectado, pero seguramente estaría herido en su orgullo. Podía recuperar su autoestima con una boda rápida con ella, que había admitido la noche anterior que lo seguía amando, aunque no lo adorase. ¿La convertía aquello en menos vulnerable?

-¿Ya lo has solucionado todo? -le preguntó Edward por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Solucionar qué? -preguntó ella, echándose hacia atrás para mirarlo.

-Tu vida. Mi vida. Nuestra vida juntos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba pensando en nosotros?

-Por más que quieras negarlo -dijo él, con una seca sonrisa-, te conozco, _pethi mou_. Muchas veces te quedas pensando cuando te despiertas. ¿Qué puede ser más importante en este momento que el bebé que llevas en tu vientre?

-Y tú supones que ese futuro tiene que incluirte a ti.

-Sabes que sí. Casados o no, amantes o enemigos, sea cual fuere la relación que mantengamos, tendré participación en la vida de mi hijo.

Ella no se amilanó ante su tono implacable.

-No quise decir lo contrario en absoluto. Nunca impediría que lo vieses.

-¿Por mucho que me desprecies? -dijo él con voz inexpresiva.

-No te desprecio -dijo ella, mirándolo. ¿Cómo era posible que creyese que ella lo despreciaba después de la forma en que se había entregado a él?

-Pero ya no me amas.

Responderle hubiese requerido una mentira, así que evitó hacerlo.

-¿Tenías planes para hoy?

-Sí.

-Entonces, será mejor que nos levantemos.

-No necesariamente -dijo él con una picara sonrisa-. Mis planes eran mimarte -indicó la cama-. Éste es el sitio que se me da mejor.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y lanzándole una última mirada sensual que la hizo reír a pesar de los pensamientos que la atormentaban, él se dio la vuelta a contestar el que había sobre la mesilla.

-Es para ti. Es tu hermana.

Bella se estiró para agarrar el auricular.

-¿Alice?

-Sí, soy yo -dijo Alice, nerviosa-. ¿Cómo van las cosas con ya-sabes-quién?

-Ni lo preguntes.

-¿Tan mal?

¿Mal? No, pero si acostarse con Edward la primera vez no había sido demasiado inteligente, resultaba una total estupidez volver a hacerlo cuando el futuro era incierto y todavía no había superado la traición de él.

-Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, eso es todo -dijo.

-¿Te ha mostrado alguna prueba de que no se ha casado con la griega?

-Sí.

-Qué bien. Jasper dijo que lo haría. Quizá no sea un cerdo -dijo Alice.

-¿Jasper o Edward? -preguntó Bella jocosamente.

-¡Ha sido culpa de Jasper!

-¿Qué es culpa suya? -dijo Bella. Dudaba que el hombre que intentaba por todos los medios hacer feliz a su hermana le hiciese daño.

-Hizo que un cliente suyo invitase a Edward a la fiesta... ¡a propósito!

-¿Qué?

-No sabía que creías que Edward estaba casado y no se podía imaginar por qué no le dabas una oportunidad como padre de tu bebé.

-¿Entonces, decidió tomar la decisión por su cuenta y riesgo? -preguntó

Bella, sintiéndose ofendida y discriminada. Jasper tenía razón, Edward y ella tenían que resolver su futuro de alguna u otra forma, sin embargo...

-Dormí en el cuarto de invitados -dijo Alice con cierta satisfacción-. Pero Jasper tenía un poco de razón. Te estabas marchitando sin Edward. Se te oye fenomenal ahora, mejor que nunca.

Estaba claro que Jasper no sabía forzar una cerradura con una ganzúa

-¿Llamabas por eso? -preguntó Bella, porque no supo qué responder.

-En realidad... no -volvió Alice a ponerse nerviosa-. Mamá llegó en el vuelo de la mañana temprano y preguntó dónde estabas. Yo no quería decírselo, pero Jasper sí lo hizo. Mamá se desmayó, yo me enfadé con él y ahora él no me habla a mí –dijo Alice y se le quebró la voz.

-Oh, _chérie_, no quiero que mis problemas se conviertan en tuyos.

-Tú siempre igual -rió Alice a pesar de sus lágrimas-. Te ocupaste de mamá y de mí cuando papá murió y toleraste la desaprobación de mamá. Pero cuando te toca apoyarte en alguien más a ti, te sientes culpable, ¡por Dios!

-Yo solita me metí en este embrollo. Nadie más tiene por qué sufrir las consecuencias de mi estupidez.

Edward se puso tenso a su lado.

-Pues, ¡mamá va de camino a sacarte del lío! Cuando recobró el conocimiento tuve que decirle en qué hotel estabas -confesó Alice llorando.

Repitió que lo sentía una y otra vez. La discusión con Jasper y la llegada de su madre por sorpresa habían sido demasiado para ella.

-Tranquila, Allie, todo saldrá bien. Es mi madre y por supuesto que no me importa que le digas dónde estoy -mintió Bella.

-Pero los periódicos... no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar.

-¿A qué te refieres, Allie?

-¿No lo sabes? -preguntó Alice, volviendo a echarse a llorar-. Es terrible después de lo que has pasado.

Bella, convencida de que no conseguiría nada coherente de su hermana, intentó calmarla un poco y luego cortó.

-Mi madre viene hacia aquí -dijo, volviéndose hacia Edward.

-Eso me pareció -dijo Edward, arqueando las cejas-. Es tu madre, es lógico que se preocupe por ti.

-La prioridad de mi madre -dijo Bella con una carcajada falsa y gesto preocupado-, es lo que conlleva ser una Swan. Las apariencias lo son todo y el hecho de que yo me aloje en la suite contigo no está bien para ella.

Él se quedó silencioso varios minutos mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó finalmente ella, enrojeciendo.

-No puedo creer lo ingenuo que he sido. Pensar que me tragué la imagen de Isabella Dwyer, una huérfana, una mujer de mundo con una actitud sofisticada ante la vida, una mujer ajena a las responsabilidades familiares porque nunca había tenido una familia.

-Querías tener una relación sin complicaciones y viste lo que quisiste ver.

-Es verdad -dijo él, alargando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con un gesto afectuoso-. Pero también es verdad que vi lo que tú querías que viese, ¿no? Hiciste todo lo posible para que no te conociese de verdad.

-Me conociste a mí, la mujer -dijo ella, porque aquello no era del todo cierto-. Sólo escondí los detalles de mi vida como Bella Swan. En cierto modo, eres como mi madre. Sólo ves lo externo, sólo te interesa la superficie.

La tomó en sus brazos y le rozó la curva del pecho con la mano. El pezón de ella, hipersensible tras las horas juntos, se endureció inmediatamente.

-Tienes razón, me gusta esta superficie -dijo con una sonrisa que era pura seducción. Se puso serio-. Pero no es sólo eso. Te deseo toda y te tendré toda.

La posesiva determinación de sus palabras le causaron un estremecimiento y tuvo la horrible sensación de que él no sólo se refería al matrimonio. Deseaba su mente y sus emociones, se le veía en los ojos.

-Alice dijo algo sobre un periódico, pero no quiso darme los detalles. Será mejor que averigües de qué va. Nos habrán visto juntos y estarán especulando sobre quién es la embarazada que acompaña al millonario.

-Después de la ducha haré una llamada -dijo él, sin alterarse.

-Mamá ya ha salido de casa de Alice -dijo ella, intentando soltarse de su abrazo-. Estará aquí en menos de treinta minutos a no ser que pille atasco. Tenemos que ducharnos y vestirnos.

-Las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros, ¿verdad? -le preguntó él, impidiéndole que se bajase de la cama.

-¿Porque nos hemos acostado juntos?

Él se inclinó y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Porque hemos vuelto a establecer una parte de nuestra de relación que es completamente maravillosa.

-No permitiré que me seduzcas para hacer que me case contigo -dijo ella con vehemencia.

-¿Estás segura de ello? -preguntó él y sus caricias la dejaron sin aliento.

Ella no respondió y él se rió, tirando de ella para dirigirse a la ducha.

-Venga, nos bañaremos juntos para ahorrar tiempo.

**Buenas noches, como cada semana ****aquí****esta la ****actualización****de esta historia y como ven que Bella por fin cayo ante las redes de Edward, solo falta que acepte casarse.**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, de verdad que no saben como me hacen el ****día****con sus rr, alertas y favoritos, mil gracias.**

**Ahora a responder sus rr.**

***Sanveronica: muchas gracias por tan bellas palabras, aunque si me ****gustaría****aclararte que aunque mas lo deseara esta no es mi historia, es una ****adaptación****que quiero compartir con ustedes.**

***Pera it: y como viste de hot este cap. claro que sigue un gilipollas pero poco a poco se va enmendando, yo ****también****agradezco el tiempo que me regalas para leer la historia y ademas dejarme un comentario.**

***Tata xoxo: ademas recuerda que ****árbol****que nace torcido jamas su rama endereza y en caso de la mama de Bella es la ****educación****que les ****venían****dando desde generaciones ****atrás****. Bueno Edward por fin esta conociendo a la verdadera Bella.**

***Giby-chan: bueno pero el intento hizo de hacerse la ****difícil****.**

***Pao: siento que se quedara en lo mas interesante y espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar.**

**Bueno nos leemos la ****siguiente****semana.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	9. Cap 8

**Nota del Autor: Por favor lean la nota del final.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y la historia es de Lucy Monroe yo solo la adapte para su disfrute.**

**Capítulo 8**

Se ducharon y vistieron en tiempo récord y Edward se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su ayudante cuando llamaron suavemente a la puerta.

-Mamá -susurró Bella.

Edward le lanzó una penetrante mirada y cortó para dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

Ante ella se encontraba Renee Swan, con su aspecto frágil y encantador, vestida con un traje de Moschino rosa pálido.

-Usted debe ser la madre de Isabella -dijo Edward al hacerla pasar.

Bella contuvo un gemido cuando lo oyó. Su madre hizo una mueca de disgusto y se enfrentó a ella, olvidando por una vez las formas.

-Así que esto es lo que haces cuando te das la gran vida como Isabella Dwyer. ¿No tienes respeto por nada? Ahora estás en Nueva York, eres Bella Swan. ¿Qué crees que creerá la sociedad de Nueva Orleans cuando descubra que has pasado la noche con un extranjero en su habitación? -exclamó indignada-. Piensa en tu hermana. El escándalo podría afectar los negocios de Jasper. ¡Eres una Swan! -exclamó, agitando un periódico frente al rostro de Bella-. ¿Te has olvidado de ello? ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que este tipo de información se hiciese pública?

-¿Me dejas ver, mamá? -pidió Bella, alargando la mano-. El acusado tiene derecho a saber sus cargos.

Renee le tiró el periódico con una sorprendente falta de control. Cuando Bella vio los titulares, comprendió el motivo. Una de las fotos era de Edward y ella saliendo de donde habían almorzado el día anterior. La otra era de los dos peleándose en Chez Renée. Los titulares decían: El magnate griego y su amante se reúnen: ¿Creerá Cullen ahora que el bebé es suyo?

Con creciente horror, Bella leyó el artículo que desvelaba que la famosa modelo francesa Isabella Dwyer era la discreta Bella Swan. El autor especulaba sobre los motivos que la llevarían a llevar una doble vida y la influencia que su embarazo habría tenido en los frustrados planes de boda de Edward con Rosalie Hale, añadía que parecía que ahora Edward aceptaba su papel de padre y acababa el artículo con un sucinto comentario con respecto a una posible boda entre los dos.

Bella sintió náuseas y salió corriendo al cuarto de baño. Cuando acabó de vomitar, Edward le alcanzó una toalla mojada para que se pasase por el rostro y un vaso de agua. Una vez que terminó, la tomó en sus brazos, la llevó nuevamente al salón de la suite y la sentó con delicadeza en el sofá.

-Pediré un poco de comida, ¿de acuerdo, _moro mou_?

-Edward, lo saben... todos saben lo nuestro, lo del bebé y de Isabella Dwyer.

-Shh -le dijo él, apoyándole el dedo sobre los labios-. Todo saldrá bien. Confía en mí. ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Pan tostado y quizá un poco de fruta.

-Eso no es suficiente para alimentaros a ti y al bebé. Pediré algo más.

-¿Para qué me lo preguntas si luego haces lo que quieres?

-Quizá porque me gusta oír tu voz -rió él.

Su madre lanzó un resoplido, recordándoles a ambos que se encontraba allí.

-Comprendo su preocupación y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para solucionarlo, pero no permitiré que agobie a su hija. Su estado es demasiado frágil en este momento -dijo Edward.

-¿Cómo se atreve? -exclamó Renee.

-¿Desea tomar algo? -preguntó, sin darle importancia a su explosión.

Renee pareció darse cuenta de que se enfrentaba a una voluntad más fuerte que la de ella y cedió.

-Quizá una taza de té me calme los nervios -dijo, tomando asiento.

-Entonces le pediré un té sin demora -Edward hizo el pedido por teléfono y luego se sentó junto a Bella. Le dio un apretón en la mano para tranquilizarla.

-Señora Swan, permítame que me presente. Soy Edward Cullen-dijo con una encantadora sonrisa capaz de derretir una piedra, y alargó la mano-. Es un honor conocer a la madre de la mujer con la que es mi intención casarme.

Bella se quedó sin aliento y en una fracción de segundo, el rostro de su madre cambió su expresión agria por uno de calculador encanto. Sonrió.

-Por favor, llámeme Renee. Será lo idóneo para aplacar el escándalo. Me alegra que ya haya pensado en ello. Bella ha sido muy impetuosa estos seis años y los tres últimos meses han sido los peores.

-No he accedido a casarme con él -dijo ella, tensa por los ataques de su madre.

-Por supuesto que lo harás, querida -dijo Renee-. Ahora, comencemos a hacer planes. Tendrá que ser algo muy íntimo si queremos evitar mayor escándalo.

-No estamos en el Medioevo, mamá. No puedes entregarle mi mano en matrimonio si mi permiso -se dio la vuelta a mirarlo-. Y tú no puedes tomarla.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice ese periodista? ¿Es este hombre el padre de tu bebé?

-Sí -dijo Edward al ver que Bella no respondía.

-Entonces, tienes que casarte con él.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de tener a este bebé sola -dijo Bella. No le gustaba en absoluto que su madre y Edward se aliasen en contra de ella-. Si ello te molesta, lo siento -dijo, sintiéndose orgullosa de sus palabras.

-¿No te pareció bastante que me pasase seis años temiendo que alguien descubriese el estilo de la vida de mi hija? -tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Ahora todo el mundo lo sabe y tú te niegas a solucionar el tema. Piensa en el bebé -fue el ruego emotivo de Renee, que se enjugó los ojos con un pañuelito de encaje blanco y meneó la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces en Nueva York, madre? -preguntó Bella, porque sabía que no llegarían a ninguna parte.

-Había venido a intentar razonar con Bella -dijo su madre, dirigiendo una mirada de ruego a Edward-, a hacer las paces antes de las Navidades. Una familia tendría que pasar junta las fiestas, ¿no cree? Pero ella ha sido muy obcecada sobre sus desafortunadas circunstancias, se ha negado a hacer nada para mitigar el escándalo. Y ahora otra vez, se niega a casarse.

-No considero que la concepción de mi hijo sea una desafortunada circunstancia -dijo Edward con voz gélida-. Tampoco veo por qué el hecho de que su hija adoptase la personalidad de Isabella Dwyer haya resultado una tragedia. Según lo que ella me ha dicho, las mantuvo a usted y a su hija pequeña durante varios años.

-Pero no sólo trabajó como modelo, ¿verdad? Se convirtió en el juguete de un hombre poderoso -dijo Renee, citando al artículo-. Ahora ella está embarazada. Los Swan nunca se han visto involucrados en un escándalo mayor. No creo que la madre superiora apruebe el desastre que ha sido Isabella Dwyer.

La injusticia de su constante desaprobación hizo que Bella explotase.

-Mi vida como modelo no fue un desastre en absoluto. Edward tiene razón. Seguiste llevando tus trajes de marca y Alice acabó sus estudios. De no ser por Isabella Dwyer, ¿cómo habríamos vivido? No te imagino trabajando.

Su madre lanzó una exclamación ahogada.

Golpearon a la puerta. Era el servicio de habitaciones y Edward insistió en que Bella comiese algo antes de que siguiesen hablando. Su madre tomó su té con expresión de mártir. Una vez que concluyeron y Edward llamó para que retirasen el servicio, se volvió a sentar junto a Bella.

-Permítame que deje una o dos cosas en claro -dijo, rodeando la cintura de ésta con el brazo-. Primero, deseo casarme con su hija. Segundo, no será una ceremonia de mala muerte que no corresponda a la novia de un Cullen -sin hacer caso a las exclamaciones de sorpresa de ambas, se puso de pie-. Me alegra que se tomase la molestia de venir a vernos -dijo, tomando a Renee del brazo y haciéndola levantarse delicadamente para acompañarla hasta la puerta-, pero como estoy seguro de que se ha dado cuenta, Bella y yo tenemos muchísimas cosas que hacer antes de la boda. Quizá nos podamos reunir esta noche o mañana para hablar de los planes -prosiguió, como si tuviese la cooperación de ambas mientras guiaba a Renee fuera de la suite.

Edward llamó a su coche y lo esperó en el hall del hotel con Renee. Mientras, ella intentó convencerlo de que se decantara por una boda sencilla, arguyendo que sería cruel forzar a Bella cuando resultaba obvio que se había adelantado a sus votos matrimoniales. El coche llegó en aquel momento.

Edward se subió al ascensor y presionó el botón. ¿Se avergonzaría Bella de casarse con él en su avanzado estado de buena esperanza? Había ido a un colegio de monjas, ¡quizá le diese corte celebrar una boda por todo lo alto! Se había alterado al ver el artículo en el periódico.

No quería que ella se sintiese molesta y lo preocupaba no haberlo evitado, porque él había visto a un paparazzi en la puerta del restaurante donde habían almorzado y no había hecho nada al respecto. Estaba desesperado.

Ella tenía que casarse con él. Por ella misma, porque lo necesitaba. Por el bebé, porque éste era un Cullen. Por Edward, porque él la necesitaba.

Y por la promesa que él le había hecho a su abuelo, una segunda promesa cuando la primera había perdido validez.

Echaba en falta la calidez de la mirada femenina al mirarlo y la sonrisa que ella tenía sólo para él, íntima, especial. Había dado por sentado el cariño que existía entre ellos y no la había valorado. Le dio vergüenza reconocer lo poco que la conocía. Pensar que él había creído que ella quería hacer carrera como modelo. Desconocía totalmente sus circunstancias familiares, no tenía ni idea de que ella no deseaba convertirse en una top model hasta que le había contado la verdad. Aquella falta de información le había costado tres meses de angustia pensando en dónde estaría y cómo llevaría su embarazo.

Recordó cuando fue al apartamento de París y se encontró con que ella le había devuelto todo lo que él le había regalado, hasta lencería de seda y encaje. Le había bastado una mirada al test de embarazo encima de la ropa cuidadosamente doblada para darse cuenta de que ella había sido sincera.

Había llamado a su agencia de detectives aquella misma noche, pero había resultado demasiado tarde. Ojalá la hubiese creído desde el primer día y se lo hubiese dicho a su abuelo. La expresión del rostro de Bella cuando la había rechazado lo atormentaba. Se merecía que ella lo odiase, pero tenía que convencerla de que se casase con él.

¿Volvería alguna vez a mirarlo con los hermosos ojos llenos de amor?

Bella levantó la mirada del periódico que leía cuando él volvió a entrar.

-¿Cómo habrán hecho la conexión? -se preguntó en voz alta.

-Desgraciadamente, me siguen bastantes paparazzi a todos lados. En cuanto nos vieron juntos, fue cuestión de tiempo que alguno de ellos te reconociese.

-Pero nadie lo había hecho antes -dijo ella.

-Lo encuentro inexplicable -dijo él-. Probablemente porque nadie pensaba que fueses americana. La historia tenía menos interés que en Europa.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estabas tan segura de que era yo, con lo distinta que estaba?

-Tú eres mi mujer. Te reconocería con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo hiciste -dijo ella, sin poder evitar recordar la pasión que habían compartido.

-Sí-dijo él, con expresión sensual.

-Pero el sexo no lo es todo -le recordó.

-Al menos es el principio, ¿no es así _yineka mou_? -dijo, volviéndose a sentar junto a ella y apoyándole la mano en el distendido vientre-. Y también tenemos este precioso niño que compartimos.

Ojalá pudiese creerlo, pero no confiaba en él.

-Temes que te niegue el derecho de visita, ¿verdad? Crees que participarás más en la vida de nuestro bebé si estamos casados -le dijo.

-Desde luego, pero ése no es el motivo por el que quiero casarme contigo. Una vez dijiste que compartíamos algo especial. Quizá desee recobrarlo.

-Imposible.

-Nada es imposible, Bella.

Creer que él pudiese llegar a amarla lo era.

-No lo sé -dijo, consciente de que sus deseos iban en contra de su mente. Quería casarse con él, pero temía volver a sufrir.

-Tu madre se sentirá destrozada si no nos casamos.

Bella lo sabía perfectamente.

-Los sentimientos de mi madre no rigen mi vida.

-¿Y dices eso después de llevar una doble vida para no hacerla sufrir?

-Vivir como Isabella Dwyer fue infinitamente preferible a la idea de vivir como Bella Cullen -replicó, pero se arrepintió enseguida de sus palabras. ¿Por qué lo hacía, en venganza por la forma en que él la había hecho sufrir?

-La vida de nuestro hijo como un Cullen legítimo será infinitamente preferible a una vida como el bastardo de la oveja negra de los Swan -respondió él, con el rostro tenso y los ojos relampagueantes.

-¡No uses esa palabra! -exclamó ella, dando un respingo al oírlo.

-Nunca la volveré a usar con respecto a mi hijo -su rostro reflejó pena y determinación-, pero no puedo decir que los demás vayan a hacer lo mismo.

-Lo sé -dijo ella y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Edward lanzó un improperio en griego y la estrechó contra su pecho.

-No llores, _pethi mou_. No puedo soportarlo.

-Entonces, es una suerte que no estuvieses conmigo el primer mes tras marcharme de París -rió entre lágrimas-. Lo único que hacía era llorar.

-No quise hacerte daño -dijo, y ella no supo si se refería ahora o a hacía tres meses.

-Háblame de tus padres, Edward, nunca lo has hecho -al ver que una sombra cruzaba el rostro masculino y los labios se le ponían tensos, insistió- ¿Cómo pretendes que me case contigo cuando no quieres compartir a tu familia? Ni siquiera me has presentado a tu hermano o a tu abuelo.

-Invitaré a mi hermano a la boda, pero, desgraciadamente, mi abuelo no puede viajar todavía. Lo conocerás cuando vayamos a Grecia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ir a Grecia?

-Allí viviremos.

-¿Y si quisiera vivir en Nueva York?

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? -le preguntó, con más paciencia de la que esperaba.

Lo miró a los ojos y apartó la mirada.

-No quiero criar a nuestro hijo en una gran ciudad -reconoció.

-Qué bien -dijo él, girándole el rostro para que mirase sus persuasivos ojos verdes-. La casa de la familia se encuentra en una pequeña isla en la costa, cerca de Atenas. Lo único que hay allí es un pueblo de pescadores y nuestra casa. Será un sitio maravilloso para que crezca nuestro hijo. Lo sé, yo crecí allí.

Todo aquello resultaba demasiado tentador.

**Buenas noches como cada ****sábado****ando por ****acá****para dejarles la ****actualización****de esta maravillosa historia, como ****podrán****haberse dado cuenta Bella cada vez esta mas cerca de decir que si al matrimonio, al final de cuentas eso es lo que quiere.**

**Antes de contestar a sus rr que tanto agradezco, tengo una mala noticia que darles... **

**Este es el ultimo capitulo que publicare de esta historia en esta pagina y ****créanme****que no lo hago por gusto sino mas bien porque no quiero tener problemas, me han mandado un mensaje en el que me piden amablemente que elimine la historia por ****violación****a derechos de autor y para no tener problemas legales.**

**Ante tal mensaje me veo en la necesidad de borrar todas mis ****adaptaciones****para no tener ****ningún****problema, pero ni crean que las dejare botadas con las historias, me tomara un poco de tiempo pero estoy trabajando en un blog donde plasmare mis historias y las adaptaciones y para no perder tenerlas al tanto en lugar de ****capítulos****les publicare el link del blog** **de la ****actualización****y la respuesta a sus rr por si les interesa puedan seguir ****ahí****la historia.**

**Solo si me ****gustaría****pedirles un poco de paciencia ya soy nueva en tema de los blogs y estoy aprendiendo.**

**Creo que no me queda nada mas por decirles, mas que siento mucho esta situación, pero se me escapa de las manos.**

**En fin ahora viene la parte en la que respondo a sus rr**

***Guest: Muchas gracias linda por las bellas palabras, me supongo que yo también estoy loca, aunque aun no soy madre jajajaja, claro que son una pareja calenturienta, pero quien no lo seria con un bombón como Edward. Creo que el trabajo de una madre nunca termina porque aman a sus hijos de una manera que solo una madre puede hacer, pero también tienen un don para molestar o avergonzar a los hijos ;)**

*** Tata xoxo: pues parece ser que por fin se esta dando cuenta de todos los sacrificios que hizo Bella por su familia, pero aun le falta lidiar con su madre, desgraciadamente la mayoría de las veces nos dejamos llevar por las apariencias.**

***Pao: gracias por las palabras, ese es el objetivo que haga las adaptaciones y/o mis historias de mi loca mente. Por otro lado creo que una suegra que no se meta en la relación de su hijo(a) como que no es suegra aunque si que hay sus excepciones, pero son muy pocas jajajaja.**

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que sea hasta la próxima semana.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	10. Cap 9

Hola buenas noches, es un pelin tarde, pero bueno acabo de salir de vacaciones y la "inteligente" de mi (notese el sarcasmo) olvido la maldita memoria en el trabajo así que me tienen volviendo a adaptar los capítulos, pero ya esta listo.

Como habíamos quedado trate de hacer lo posible por crear un blog, donde hasta el momento solo estan dos historias, esta que es "Apostando por el amor" y "Vidas secretas".

Asi que hay buenas noticias ya esta el noveno capitulo, les dejo el link:

analaufanfics. blogspot. mx/ (sin espacios)

Por cierto mil gracias por el apoyo mostrado, no saben lo que significa para mi, ya que eso me motiva a aprender a hacer cosas nuevas para hacerles llegar hasta ustedes estas maravillosas historias.

Bueno ahora a contestar sus rr, ya que ademas de dejarles el link por este medio les responderé a sus rr que se toman la molestia de dejar alegrándome el día.

***Pera it: muchas gracias por las palabras, por fortuna Edward sabe mandar a alguien al carajo muy diplomaticamente jajaja. Bueno poco a poco también va dejando un poco mas en claro sus sentimientos.**

***Gabylmutis: muchas gracias cielo, espero que te guste el blog.**

***Medialuna: en efecto ya me habían comentado que la historia ya estaba anteriormente publicada aquí, pero me supongo que le paso algo parecido a lo que me paso a mi. Bueno espero que no haya problemas con el link.**

***Tata xoxo: mi cielo no te preocupes, ya esta link para que lo chequen si no se puede solo avísame y ya veré como le hacemos. Ya ves como Edward esta comenzando entrar en razón, ya era hora ¿no? jajajaja**

***Guest: Bueno definitivamente tenia que caer, ya se había resistido bastante a la tentación jajaja. lamentablemente si que es una lastima que las haya tenido que quitar, pero aun así no libraran de mi muajajajaja.**

***LUCYarg: yo tambien lo siento mucho, pero que le vamos a hacer, no me quiero arriesgar a que me cierren la cuenta, pero espero que sigan disfrutando de estas historias maravillosas.**

***Luiicullen: ya esta cielo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Bueno nos estamos leyendo la proxima semana, muchas gracias por todo.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


End file.
